Jealousy
by SymphonicMetalChocobos
Summary: Xigbar and Roxas have been together, secretly, for six months. They relationship is going fine until Axel walks in on them kissing. From then on, the two are thrown into a web of jealosy, one that could tear them apart. PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Begining

They had been together for six months now, and began only a month after Roxas joined the Organization. The blond haired boy was immediantly drawn to Xigbar and Axel. The redhead was his friend, but Xigbar was more. Roxas was consumed by the fact that even if Xigbar seemed not to care, he cared for him. He even went as far as to save Roxas from a Darkside on one of his first missions. He taught Roxas things Axel couldn't and he was able to express things to Xigbar that he couldn't express to Axel, despite the fact that they were as close as brothers.

They had managed to keep their relationship secret. In public, they acted as friends, in private they acted as friends, lovers, and something more. They did sexual things, where Xigbar would please Roxas after hard missions, or Roxas pleasing him for the same reason. They comforted each other, through the assumed deaths of Castle Oblivion until all the members returned safely, Sora under their control.

What Roxas loved best about Xigbar, though it was tied with everything, was the secret smiles Xigbar gave him and when they would make out, ending in Xigbar combing Roxas' hair with his fingers in love.

Maybe they had hearts after all, Roxas would wonder, because this is real, me and Xigbar...

IIxXIII~IIxXIII

Xigbar kissed his Roxas passionately, rubbing the boy's hips through his cloak. Roxas moaned and pulled Xigbar closer to him, begging for the sniper's tongue to enter his mouth. His boyfriend obliged, slipping his tongue into his wet, warm mouth. Their tongues twirled and danced as Roxas gave a quiet moan. Xigbar inwardly smirked, breaking the kiss for air, before licking Roxas' neck. The blond keyblade wielder whimpered when his sniper nipped his neck with sharp fangs but the pain quieted down as saliva warmed the love bite. Roxas smiled and unzipped his and Xigbar's cloaks.

"Roxy," Xigbar murmured in Roxas ear, licking behind said organ."I love ya so much."

"I love you too." Roxas laughed breathlessly as Xigbar touched the sensitive and ticklish spot on the back of his ear that made his laugh.

Xigbar stopped his assault on Roxas' ear and rose up, a arm placed on each side of Roxas head as he stared in pools of sapphire blue. He gave a rare sincere smile, that was saved for only his Roxas. A tender kiss was placed on Roxas forehead in loving affection. In return, he was given a tight hug, and a kiss on his eyepatch and scar. Roxas laid his head on his scarred chest, and he laid back, making it more comfortable for himself and the blond.

Dexstrous fingers massaged Roxas soft, lucious blond locks and the latter sighed in soft pleasure.

"When should we get on our mission to Atlantica?" Roxas asked sleepily, tilting his head to look up at Xigbar.

"Whenever ya want." Xigbar kissed Roxas forehead before giving him a feral grin.

"Guess we better do it before Saix starts to bother us about it."

Xigbar quickly realized what Roxas meant. He didn't want Saix to barge in on them.

"Kay babe, let's go. We can makeout there." Xigbar purred, smirking. He began kissing Roxas again.

"Hey, Roxas-"

At the sudden sound of Axel's voice as the redhead opened the door to Roxas' room, the two lovers eyes widened. They hadn't told anyone of their relationship. This is bad...

"Roxas, are you there? I-" Axel pasued when he saw Xigbar and Roxas, entwined together on the blond's bed. What?

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, blue eyes wide.

"Are you guys..y'know.." Axel said, pausing."Together?"

"Yeah." Xigbar stated. He let Roxas go, who zipped his coat up in embaressment because Axel found out.

"Oh." Axel shut the door and left as quickly as he came.

"What's up with him?" Xigbar asked Roxas, standing.

"I dunno." Roxas stated, flustered and blushing, getting up to take his place beside Xigbar.

"What about Axel?" Xigbar asked."Would he tell someone about us?"

"I don't think so. I'll talk to him later." Roxas replied.

"Just checkin' baby, I gotta protect ya. And ya'know, it coulda been worse." Xigbar smirked and licked Roxas' cheek like a puppy licks it's owner. Roxas laughed, grabbing Xigbar's cheeks and pulling him into another kiss. But they broke apart sooner then before, gazing into each others eyes intently as Roxas blushed.

Roxas was still a bit perterbed by Axel walking in on them. He tried to push it to the back of his mind and focus on the mission.

He let Roxas get up to open a portal to the watery place, on land first to make sure water didn't pour into Roxas' room.

"C'mon Xig!" Roxas called happily from the otherside. At the call, Xigbar ran through and tackled Roxas into the water; They always opened a portal in the same place, a small undersea cave with a pool of water that lead to the ocean through a tunnel.

Immediantly, they felt their clothes met away and animal parts replace legs. Roxas looked down at himself, taking in the slight fear of feeling the tingling after the transformation. A yellow, gold, and white seahorse tail stared up at him. He then heard Xigbar snicker.

"Ya look cute, tiger." Xigbar chuckled, pulling the boy close. His legs had been replaced by a black shark tail with three grey lines running down his tail, one on the left side of his equally grey fin, one on the right, and one directly undernearth his fin.

"Let's go find that heartless." Roxas suggested, wrapping his tail around Xigbar's for a short moment. A kiss was placed on his lips.

"Yep."

Xigabr swam forward, tail slicing the water back and forth, while Roxas gilded next to him, his back fin propelling him forward. They were inmmersed in darkness for a short moment before the tunnel curbed upward and light shined down.


	2. Error

_Xigbar swam forward, tail slicing the water back and forth, while Roxas gilded next to him, his back fin propelling him forward. They were inmmersed in darkness for a short moment before the tunnel curbed upward and light shined down. _

What exactly had he walked in on yesterday? His best friend, making out..with Xigbar? Axel was in slight turmoil over this...because he had a crush on Roxas.

He sighed in defeat as he flopped down on his bed.

"Why Roxas...why do you love him?" Axel asked himself, murmuring. The blond had opened him up. He was freinds with Saix, sure, but the boy had made him...feel different. He was happier and even more outgoing than he was before! And everytime he was around Roxas, his stomach fluttered with imaginary butterflies trying to wriggle their way out of him.

"Why can't you love me?" Axel said aloud, frowning. Maybe he could talk to Luxord or Demyx about it...Yeah! That's it, he can talk to Luxord! The brit may not be a close friend but he should know what to do.

Axel grinned with renewed hope and stood, opening a portal.

"Hey, Luxord!" Axel called as he stepped into the brit's gold and red room. Said man happened to be leisurely sitting on his bed, playing a game of Solitar with his beloved cards.

"Hello there Axel, what brings you here?" Luxord asked, poker face on as usual. You could never tell what Luxord was thinking...

"I..gotta talk to you about something I saw earlier today." Axel said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, what did you see?"

"I kinda walked in on Xigbar and Roxas with their cloaks unzipped and they were..." Axel gulped. "..Kissing."

"Um, I don't believe I heard you right... They were kissing?" Luxord asked in disbelief. Xigbar, with Roxas, preposterous. Axel must have mistaken Roxas for Demyx somehow.., He thought. But he paused before speaking; Roxas looks nothing like Demyx.

"Are you sure you saw Roxas..?" Luxord asked, trying to convince himself of this.

"Yeah, I'm being completely truthful...But the thing is, I y'know...like Roxas." Axel said.

"Well you're his friend, are you not?"

"No in a friendly way! Like a 'love' way."

"Oh..." Luxord frowned." I'm not sure what you should do about that. You could make Roxas jealous but that wouldn't be the best way to go about things."

"Huh..." Axel murmured. "Well thanks anyway." He opened a portal and left.

"Could Xigbar really have been together with Roxas?" Luxord asked himself."And for how long?"

Chapters will get longer, the first two are kinda like...prolouges or something.


	3. Heartless

_"Could Xigbar really have been together with Roxas?" Luxord asked himself."And for how long?_

The two nobodies emmerged from the long tunnel, Xigbar poking his head through the rather large opening.

"C'mon Roxy, heartless should be around here in the reef!" Xigbar said, swimming up, followed by Roxas.

As Roxas swam up, he gasped. The two were surrounded by a coral reef of sublime aquas, emralds, rubies, and goldens. Many multi-colored, tiny fish swam around them in a school, occasionally taking the shape of larger fish to ward off suspicious fish, such as Xigbar and Roxas. Roxas felt muscular arms encircle his waist, and he laughed.

"Are you trying to flirt with other fish, 'cause that ain't hap'ning." Xigbar gave Roxas a mock frown, and glare.

"I wouldn't dare, you silly sniper." Roxas said, pulling Xigbar into a long kiss. They broke apart, hearing the loud, albeit, strange and distinctive noise of a shark swishing, a _big_ shark.

And all the fish had mysteriously swam away to their hideouts. Not a good sign...

"All the fish are gone..Whatdaya thinka that?" Xigbar joked, smirking as he summoned his Sharpshooters in a flash of lavender-white light from the dark depths of wherever their weapons resided.

"The heartless is near..." Roxas murmured, eyes slowly paning from right to left, tuning his ears in on the swishing noise. His keyblade was summoned, and he held it tight.

A raccous, echoing growl eminated from behind the two, and they whirled around. A massive platinum shark, embossed with the Heartless's icon glided up to them, baring rotten blood caked fangs; it's mouth was turned up in the usual demented smile and it's fins were razor sharp blades.

It suddenly charged at Roxas, who had to dive under it, narrowly avoiding the blades. He took the oppertunity to make a diagonal slash on the shark's underbelly, making it groan in pain as blood slid into the water, quickly dissapating to a pink cloud.

Xigbar teleported to the Shark's rear, aiding Roxas in massascuring its tail, the primary mode of movement. More water was stained with a bright pink, and the Shark thrashed around, blinded by the blood fog. The Shark's barred fangs that quivered with electricity generated by special organs in the large, hollow canines. A yellow-white shockwave erupted in a twenty-foot radius, causing Xigbar to grab Roxas by the hand and teleport him out of the small perimeter.

"Ya gotta watch tiger!" Xigbar yelled, smirking as he sent a blash of Aero at the sea heartless to see if it might halt the wave. Still making jokes, even in battle he was.

The electricity was silenced and as the Shark nimbly dodged, it's body glistening with white aura. Within seconds it was upon Xigbar with newly achieved speed. It slung itself around wildly with quick vigor. Most of the blades missed but one managed to cut into Xigbar's shark fin, the sniper's blood fogging the water more. Xigbar groaned, pulling a potion from a small portal, which would irritate Xaldin later when he found out one of his private first-aid items had been pilfered. The wound healed and became nothing more than a easily forgotten ache. As the shark was stunned from the wild thrashing, they charged at it. A keyblade slammed into its face and gun arrows assaulted and molested the open, bloody flesh. The Heartless roared and snapped at Roxas' left arm.

"Roxy!" Xigbar called, swimming closer.

A searing, white hot pain immediantly followed by a icy cold wave enveloped Roxas' arm before he cried out in pain. He was quickly teleported to Xigbar's side.

"Kiddo, you're gonna be okay. I gotta Elixer, and it'll heal ya right up." Xigbar muttered as he reached through another portal, this time the destination being Vexen's lab. He applied pressure to the wound as he rummaged through the shelf, cursing. He finally grabbed it and made a hyperventilating Roxas gulp it down.

"Now we can be scar buddies," Xigbar laughed, watching his boyfriend's arm heal up as his tail did.

"Thanks baby..." Roxas gave a pained smile, as Xigbar held him for a minute."I'll be fine." He was glad the formerly intense pain was nothing more than an ache now. And that the heartless wasn't a higher ranked one.

"Let me finish it off, ya need to rest, babe." Xigbar purred, reloading his guns with a click.

"Yeah.." Roxas said softly, holding onto Xigbar with one arm. He desummoned his blade, resting to regain his strength.

Xigbar attached his guns together, achieving a click, signaling they were connected into a sniper rifle. He held his guns steady as he settled into position. Varied hues of blue, purple, white, and yellow swirled together as his Sharpshooters's gathered energy. The aura colminated at the tip of his gun. The first shot, a gun arrow surrounded by a ball of the aura sped off towards the advancing Heartless, striking its left fin and tearing the limb clean off. This blow haulted the animal, as it needed both fins to swim; it was at the mercy of Xigbar, who fired off another round. Two, Three, Four, striking the shark in flashes of blinding light, blood fogging the water pink, and the Heartless faded into black mixed with pink.

Xigbar sighed and grinned at a newly renewed Roxas. It was amazing how it you rest with a lover, all your energy flows back so fast. He pulled Roxas close to his face and kissed him, desummoning his weapon to wrap one hand on the nape of Roxas' neck to steady him. And Roxas kissed back, sighing happily.

"Roxas.." Xigbar said, breaking the kiss. He held Roxas close to his scarred, muscular torso.

"Are you worried about what Axel saw?" Roxas questioned. He could always sense when something was wrong wth his precious Xigbar, easpecially since the sniper had a habit of not breathing a word to anyone.

"A bit.." Xigbar sighed in defeat, seeing Roxas read his mind. He wasn't sure whether Axel wouldn't tell anyone. He disn't trust the pyro so much. He always played two sides, like everything was a game; Switch to which ever side had the advantage then change to _his_ personal side when the going got rough.

"I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow." Roxas said with determination flaring in his saphhire orbs. He was Axel's friend, right? Axel wouldn't tell, and I'll just explain everything to him tomorrow. "I'll explain everything, okay." He couldn't stop his mind from forming the words in his head and his mouth for spouting them.

"Gotcha." Xigbar said, kissing Roxas' cheek softly even though he was quite a rough person, in personality also.

"Heh, let's go." Roxas laughed, holding onto Xigbar's spinal fin as he swam.

A portal was opened to Xigbar's private bathroom so that the water that came through, if there was any, could drain into the bathtub. A fish or two also happened to hitch a ride into the tub. As they stepped out, the two realized they were naked; Atlantica had a knack of taking your clothes from you when you left the water. Towels were taken from the nearby shelf as the two dried themselves off before Roxas opened another portal to his room to grab clothes.

Roxas rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a pair of underwear, followed by sleep pants and an undershirt. They were quickly slipped on, as it was late and he was in slightly dire need to sleep. He then followed a nude Xigbar into the latter's room. He flopped on the bed, relishing the warm blankets and the comforting musk of Xigbar. He was almost asleep with Xigbar's scent floddong his nostrils before Xigbar laid on his back, nibbling at the nape of his neck gently. And with that he completely nodded off but not before Xigbar pulled the covers over their heads.

Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

I wanna thank CuddlyEmo and XI-Chan Pwns for reviewing.


	4. Argument

Chap. 4

"How could I make Roxas jealous…" Axel woke up wondering this question whose origin was foolishly suggested by Luxord. "Wait, maybe I shouldn't…Damnit!" He cursed aloud.

Axel punched a wall in frustration. Luxord didn't help one bit. Maybe he could try talking to Xaldin and maybe he wouldn't get a lance pointed at his head this time….

But the same thing ran through his head after every idea; Roxas doesn't like me, if he liked me, he wouldn't be with Xigbar and for so long.

"Well, Xaldin's worth a shot…." Axel sighed, scratching the nape of his neck. This was one hell of a predicament. But maybe the dread-locked man would help, since he might be one of Xigbar's friends.

Another portal was opened, just like yesterday when he visited Luxord. He stepped through, finding Xaldin to be painting, one of his somebody's hobbies besides guarding the castle. Immediately a lance was pointed at his head.

"What, do you want Axel." Xaldin muttered, keeping his attention the meticulous strokes of his thin brush, held between index and thumb.

"Well I kinda need some advice, and I went to Luxord, but he didn't help at all." Axel frowned, obviously getting the dread-locked man's attention.

"What did you need advice on?" Xaldin asked. He found he had no more blue…"Hmm, I have no more blue. Walk with me while I get some."

"Uh, Alright then…" Axel shrugged and followed Xaldin out of the room after the man had placed his dear paints on a nearby desk. The paints and other random items were kept in the storage room, conveniently stationed in the living room on the second floor, two floors down from where Xaldin's room was.

It was a good thing there was a single, winding flight of stairs that lead downward.

"So, what did you need advice on?" Xaldin repeated, boots clicking on the presumably metal surface of the stairs.

"Well…it involves love." Axel blushed, scratching his neck; a nervous habit.

"Fallacious, we are nobodies, we lack a heart and certainly don't have emotions." Xaldin chastised Axel as if he were a small child that was just being rude.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard that a million times." Axel grumbled. "If I can't talk about that then I'll just tell you what I saw."

At that moment they arrived at the living room that was connected to the kitchen by way of a quite short hallway. What they didn't notice was Xigbar in the kitchen collecting a can of soda from the fridge. And those pointed ears were locked on their conversation.

"What the hell are they talkin' 'bout?" Xigbar wondered, leaning on a wall in Axel and Xaldin's blind spot.

"Hurry up and tell me what you saw before I lose my patience." He heard Xaldin growl, probably to Axel.

"Well Xigbar and Roxas' cloaks were unzipped and they were kissing when I walked in to talk to Roxas."

"Fuck!" Xigbar cursed quietly. The little prick had ratted them out! And to Xaldin no less. A long stream of colorful curses wove their way into Xigbar's head as he growled to himself. So much for Axel keeping a secret….

"Excuse me? Xaldin stated, confused. Xigbar heard the storage room door click and groan open. "Impossible, you must have mistaken Demyx for Roxas."

"I know it's hard to believe but I saw it with my own eyes!" Axel insisted.

"Are you completely sure?"

"Yes!" Axel shouted.

Xigbar snarled and teleported to his room, where Roxas rested. One moment he was in the kitchen, next, his room.

"Roxas." Xigbar said, shaking the boy awake.

"Hmm?" Roxas murmured sleepily. "Xiggy…."

"It's important." Xigbar picked Roxas up and sat him up.

"What is it?" Roxas yawned.

"Axel's told Luxord and Xaldin of what he's seen." Xigbar stated, trying to keep his ever increasing anger in control.

For a minute, Roxas just stared at Xigbar, trying to comprehend what just graced his ears. Axel..had told Xaldin and Luxord? He was too late. And would they say something to Saix or Xemnas and get them in trouble?

"Dammit." Was all Roxas could say through his anger, anger at himself for not talking to Axel sooner and Axel for telling someone.

"I should have talked to him." Roxas said, shaking his head back and forth, hands on each side of his head. "I mean..Maybe he wouldn't have told anyone anything!"

Xigbar took Roxas' wrists in his hand, effectively stopping his shaking. He looked in the boy's eyes, frowning. He gave a short consolation kiss. They could fix this, but they had to talk to the pyro _today_. And boy would he had some choice words for the bastard. Another light kiss was placed on Roxas' soft nose. His life had been fine, up to yesterday. It wasn't so fine thanks to Axel.

"Roxas." Xigbar said in a husky, raspy baritone. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms, feeling the new scar on creamy flesh. He would hate that shark for marring his Roxas. "Get dressed kid, we gotta talk to Axel. I'll bring him here."

"Yeah." Roxas murmured. It was strange how Xigbar could instantly sooth him, almost erasing all fears or bad feellings.

They mused for the moment, though a dark feeling swept over Roxas; he knew something was going to happen soon, something bad.

"I'll be back." Xigbar grinned, giving Roxas yet another kiss and ruffled his locks. He opened a portal and left.

Roxas sighed and looked at the ceiling. What was he going to say? His friend had betrayed his trust and privacy, regardless of whether he had or hadn't said anything to him. And what would happen if Superior found out if Saix had been eavesdropping also? This was overwhelming him. He couldn't lose Xigbar.

XxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXx

Xigbar arrived in Axel's black and orange-red room. The pyro's room almost made you freak out or get dizzy because the appearance resembled flames to the _T_. And knowing Axel, that could very well happen, the damn pyro was almost always setting something something fire.

And said Nobody happened to be lolling around on his bed, appearently deep in thought for once.

It _better_ not be about _my_ Roxas...Xigbar snarled to himself, frowning. He let out a loud growl, appearently knocking Axel out of his trance.

"X-Xigbar!" Axel exclaimed, startled. A _very _rankled Xigbar standing in front of a portal, arms crossed and a pretty demented grin gracing his scarred features.

"What are you doing here?" Axel mumbled. And his arm went straight to the nape of his neck.

"You, me, Roxas. We're gonna talk so get yer ass through this portal." Xigbar commanded, golden orb glinting dangerously. He pointed to the portal, gesturing towards Axel.

The pyro knew he _really _shouldn't provoke Xigbar when he was serious. The man was dan-ger-ous, in all capital letters.

"Got it." Axel said as he scrurried through the portal. And he was faced with a rankled Roxas, great.

Xigbar smirked and strided through after Axel. It closed at the same time he locked the door to his room; Intimidation.

"Axel." Roxas acknoweldged the pyro.

"Yeah?"

"Why...Why did you tell Luxord _and _Xaldin about yesterday?" Roxas demanded as his boyfriend stood beside him. The blond's blue orbs shone with irritation and betrayal; Gloved fists and teeth were clinched.

Axel thought for a moment, attempting to ration out why exactly he told Luxord and Xaldin: he really had no idea. "Umm...Embaressment and shock maybe?" He gave a embaressed chuckle. Why did he?

"That ain't a good reason. Say, if everytime I was embaressed or shocked, I shot a person... Yeah, that's just stupid." Xigbar laughed, smirking. He gave Axel a thumbs up before sticking his index finger out. "Bang, bang." Another chuckle followed by more imitations of gunshots.

Axel hated it when Xigbar proved him wrong. "So what?" He tried to play it non-chalant." Why were _you _kissing Roxas? Why, Roxas?"

"Why shouldn't I be allowed to love him?" Roxas asked.

"And why shouldn't I be allowed to kiss Roxas?" Xigbar retorted." Anyways, I was kissin' Roxas 'cause I love 'im." He glowered at Axel.

"We don't have hearts y'know." Axel lied. If they didn't have hearts, then why did his ache now? And what was he feeling, if they really didn't have hearts?

"Yes, and my name's Achibald Fransesco Da'Vinchi." Xigbar drawled, sarcasm evident."And it ain't, obviously."

"So answer my question Axel." Roxas added.

"Well..." Axel paused, turning around.

_'Should I tell him...' _Axel thought. _'Or shouldn't I?' _There really wasn't anything to lose now except his diginity maybe.

"Well...I kinda have a crush on you Roxas.." The pyro muttered, barely loud enough for he himself to hear.

"Speak up, dude." Xigbar barked.

"I love you Roxas." Axel stated.

Both Xigbar and Roxas just stared at Axel in a mixture of shock and surprise. It's a good thing Xigbar doesn't shoot perple when he's shocked, for Axel would most likely have a bullet through his brain.

'Huh?" Roxas quiped, blinking."R-really?"

"Yes, _really_." Axel growled, a rare thing for him to do.

"You could've told me sooner."

"It wouldn't have mattered!"

"Yeah, but this mighta been avoided if ya told Roxy earlier!" Xigbar shouted back, adding to the growing argument.

"Why'd you tell them?" Roxas repeated, only this time, louder.

"I don't know!" Axel cried.

"I bet ya do!"

Now the argument had escaladed into a yelling match between Xigbar and Axel.

"Shut up Xigbar!"

"Stay away from Roxas!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Xigbar hissed, grounding out the word.

"I hope you die so I can have Roxas!" Axel retaliated.

"NEVER YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Xigbar roared, bristling with rage and hatred.

"Xigbar! Axel! Stop!" Roxas yelled over snarls and curses from both men as he tried to hold Xigbar back.

"It's Xigbar's fault!" Axel snarled, adding to Xigbar's growing rage.

Xigbar did nothing but glare and shake his head, keeping himself from spouting more curses. He quickly took Roxas hand in his own.

"Axel, stop. You know it's your fault." Roxas stated solemly. He held Xigbar's hand tight.

Abruptly, there was banging on the door.

"Will you guys freaking quit? Sheesh!" Demyx yelled through the door.

"This isn't over." Axel growled.

"You are damn right." Xigbar snarled.

And with that, Axel left through a portal of his own.

Silence.

"What's going on? Hello?" Demyx called nervously. He became even more confused when he appeared in Xigbar's room in a instant.

"Huh?" Demyx squeaked. His aqua eyes were awake with confusion at the sight of Xigbar and Roxas holding hands.

"Am I...interupting?"

"Naw, fight's over." Xigbar mumbled, mostly to himself.

"About what?"

"Whether I can love Roxas or not." Xigbar gave with a bitter smirk.

"Say that again?" Demyx said, mouth agape.

"You heard Xigbar." Roxas sighed in exhaustion.

"O-okay... I let you guys have time alone, and if you wanna tell me, just talk to me later." Demyx was gone through a portal.

Another few minutes of silence graced the room before Xigbar spoke.

"Let's go to Destiny Islands to calm down." Xigbar suggested.

"Gladly."

Xigbar opened a portal and pulled Roxas through, relishing the sublime sea breeze. They appeared on a rust orange roof, said roof of a small shack that connected some of the island to a slightly higher platform of land that turned into a peninsula/island.

"We should skinny-dip in the pool there." Xigbar said, pointing to a pool of crystal clear aqua with a steady flow of water arriving from a small waterfall.

"Yeah." Roxas smiled on of those sincerely sweet smile that actually made Xigbar's legs go _weak._

Xigbar unzipped and slipped Roxas cloak off, slowly running a hand down a creamy, fair, and muscular torso. He gave a small grin as Roxas did the same to him. So gloves, boots, underwear, and pants had made temporary residence on the roof. They were then splashed by by water as Xigbar jumped into the deep pool, the depth easily reaching eight, maybe nine feet. Xigbar came up coughing and laughing at the same time, troubles momentarily desintigrating.

"Come 'ere." Xigbar enticed Roxas to jump into his arms."I'll catch ya babe."

Within seconds, a much shorter blond was situated bridal style in Xigbar's strong, slighty hairy arms. A soft kiss was placed on equally soft lips.

"Xigbar." Roxas whimpered, his troubles forgotten.

"Hnn?" Xigbar only gave a short noise in response as he concentrated on placing his precious Roxas in the water.

"I love you." Roxas said as he stood in the water, supported by a small rectangle of solid space, created by Xigbar.

"I love ya too." Xigbar murmured. He placed a thumb and index finger on Roxas' chin, pulling the boy closer to his own face, glad the spacial platform aided him. His chapped lips made contact with soft, tender ones and he kissed deeper, licking at Roxas' lips. Roxas opened his mouth and a warm tongue dived in, immediantly seeking out his. A battle for dominanace ensued, as tongues met and twirled. Xigbar gave Roxas the upper hand but quickly pulled and pinned Roxas between himself and the sandy island greenery surrounding the pool. Soft leaves kept Roxas' back cushioned as Xigbar kissed him harder, trailing a hand down to massage rosy nipples that soon became hard under his touch making Roxas moan quietly.

Roxas hand slipped into Xigbar's hair, grasping it tight while the other massaged Xigbar's rock hard abs, feeling crotch lines and a long trail of obsidian public hair that thinned out at the navel.

Xigbar smirked at Roxas' eagerness, and he let Roxas grasp his semi-erect cock, growling at the warmth of Roxas' fingertips. He leaned down and nipped at the ticklish flesh of Roxas neck. A love bite made its home there before being enveloped in warm saliva. Roxas moaned. Xigbar took this as a sign to continue and he kissed Roxas again, grasping both the boy's hands and pulling them up to rest on his shoulders. The more they felt each other's skin, the better they fealt, their troubles ceasing for just a moment as they lost themselves in eachother.

There loving went on for close to an hour, before each of them noticed the sunset, and the moon's growth and rise into a beautiful star-lite sky.

"Look at that.." Xigbar murmured to Roxas, who rested against his chest.

"Wonderful." Roxas stated, smiling softly at his boyfriend."Wanna watch it on the beach?"

"Yeah." Xigbar grabbed their underwear only and they stepped out of the moonlight reflecting pool, slipping them on.

It was a very short trip down a shabby wooden ramp. Wet feet were instantly covered by dry white sand. The two laid down next to each other, Roxas curlling up close to Xigbar, who sighed in content. The moon cast a silvery snow light on their wet bodies, the dropplets of water reflecting the moon. They laid their, alone and in peace, before a tired slumber enshrouding them.


	5. Scheme

He absolutely _loathed_ Xigbar. He would never forgive the asshole for stealing Roxas from him.

Axel snarled and bruised another innocent wall in his frustration; what did the walls ever do to him? "Goddamn Xigbar!" He thought for a long while, pacing his room back and forth. What was he going to do?

_'I need a way to make Roxas hate Xigbar...' _He suggested to himself, '_A way to make Roxas leave Xigbar for me...'_

Only, how was he supposed to do that? Tell Roxas that Xigbar only wanted him for sex?

"No...They _love _eachother..." Axel huffed, flopping down on his black sofa. Frantic thoughts raced through his mind, all of them utterly useless to his cause. He sighed and steeled himself; he would go to the most hated library and look for any books remotely mentioning ways to make someone jealous or how to make someone hate another.

Axel stepped through a portal, appearing the in the library, slightly irritated by the boring whites and navy blues; This also happened to be Zexion's main hangout. He wandered past many a pearly white, book-filled bookshelf, glancing both at titles and sections. He thought he saw Zexion reading a massive novel in a white chair, but he dismissed away as a figure of his imagination. Aha! The 'Love and Relations' section. If they didn't have hearts, Axel couldn't imagine why they had this section. Axel 'hmmed' and commenced sifting through the shelfs, stopping momentarily at some, and others being wholly passed over.

"How to impress a girl...No.." Axel mumbled to himself, picking up books and glancing at the backs, based on the titles. Nothing good...Only crap about 'What is Love?' or 'How to Impress Someone' Sigh, maybe this wasn't the best idea—

"Look at that!" Axel exclaimed, snatching a blue-spined book from its home on the shelves. Perfect: 'Ways to Make a Friend Hate a Friend'. He chuckled darkly, flipping the book open to the table of contents. "Chapter 10, 'Ways to Make a Love Hate Their Other', page 120. Great!"

Pages rustled noisily, Axel skimming the other pages briefly. Page 120 was hit, and his eyes were glued to the page.

XxXxxXxXxxXxX

Axel was done soon after camping out on the gray carpet for a number of minutes. He sat the finished book on the floor, and only for a minute, malicious thoughts ran through his head and filled his mind to the brim. The book had many a suggestion of horrendous ways to make cause great deal of hate, including torture and cheating, neither of which Xigbar would ever do. The one thing that did pop out was rape, torture maybe, but mostly rape.

Only question was, since Xigbar wouldn't even attempt to thing of doing those acts, who could disguise themselves well enough to do the act? He would have to think about that… But this book was coming with him. Things like this take major plotting.

"Who…" Axel muttered as he slipped the pocket-sized book into his cloak pocket. He passed the center of the library, where chairs and a large coffee table rested, where Zexion was for sure, resting in one of the indigo chairs.

"What are _you_ doing here Axel?" Zexion sniffed, not even acknowledging the pyro as he flipped a page nonchalantly.

'Everyone is so inhospitable…' Axel thought as he casually replied, "Getting a book."

"You read? Surprise, surprises…Just don't burn any of my books."

"Alright…" Axel groaned and frowned; a random thought wriggled its way into his head. "Wait, can't you make illusions and appear as other people?"

"Yes…" Zexion said in an exasperated tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Would you leave? Now?"

"Good…."

"Excuse me—"

Within seconds, Axel summoned his chakrams, enflamed them, and positioned them less than a inch away from Zexion's neck, pinning the shorter male to the carpet. Zexion gasped and coughed as he struggled to breath, breath hindered by both the chakrams and the flame's smoke.

"You're gonna do something for me." Axel stated, smirking.

"Hell…no.." Zexion huffed, glaring. His fingers grasped carpet tightly as blackened skin appeared on his neck; The heat's intensity increased while his ability to breath decreased.

"You're going to disguise yourself as Xigbar, and you're going to rape Roxas when the real Xigbar leaves for his mission." Axel commanded. "or I'll be raping your precious Demyx. Yeah, I know about that."

"N-No..No…I—"

"So what you're saying is that you want me to rape Demyx?" Axel asked in a false sweet tone.

"No..." Zexion groaned as the pain intensified. Not his Demyx…He loved he water sprite and he hadn't even confessed yet. He attempted to hold tears back, but to no avail; The salty drops slid their way down.

"Well?"

"I-I'll do it…" Zexion cried out. The main pain subsided, leaving only the dull ache of the third-degree burn on his neck.

"Good." Axel desummoned his chakrams. "And you won't tell anyone."

Zexion nodded, then croaked in pain.

"I'll talk with you later." Axel left.

"I'm sorry Roxas…." Zexion panted.

XxXxxXxXxxXxX

"Luxord, did you hear all that fighting yesterday?" Xaldin questioned as he contemplated his cards while resting in a white chair in the Kitchen of Forgotten Foods.

"Who didn't…" Luxord grumbled. "I could barely sleep—" He ended his sentence with a long yawn.

"That's why I keep a pair of earplugs handy.." Xaldin gave a chuckle. "Apparently they should fight more often."

"Why?"

"Royal Flush." The dread locked man placed his cards down with a 'swish' then pulled all the chips towards himself.

"Bloody bint bollocks, you codger." Luxord growled and threw his cards across the table.

"Anyways.." Xaldin said, ignoring the rude comments. "Did you hear Xigbar curse Axel out?"

"Of course. Xigbar's not going to give up Roxas obviously."

"What are you idiots gossiping about?" They heard Larxene grumble in an irritated fashion.

"The argument last night." Luxord replied. "Xigbar and Roxas are together, Axel loves Roxas, and Xigbar and Axel want to kill each other."

Larxene paused. "Excuse me—Axel likes Roxas?"

"Yes—"

The entire collection of kitchen appliances exploded in a fierce shower of golden sparks as electricity ravaged everything else. Xaldin and Luxord ducked under the table, barely avoiding the sparks that could possible set them ablaze.

"Larxene!1" Xaldin yelled.

There was nothing but a terrifyingly strident screech as the enraged female staomped away to wreak havoc on whatever innocent bystander happened to be crossing her path.

"Is it over?" Luxord groaned, peeking out from up under the singed table.

"Nooo! My kitchen.." Xaldin lamented, cursing Larxene.

"Oh bloody hell." Luxord stated, mouth agape; the entire kichen was out of commission, everything either singed or crackling with electricity, not to mention the damaged equipment.


	6. Secret Revealed

Roxas awoke the next morning, snuggled close to Xigbar's body, and warmed by quiet sunlight and the caws of seabirds. He yawned, listening to Xigbar's loud snoring. Roxas laughed at Xigbar's perverted smirk and sat up, arms raised above his head. He noticed the overwhelming amount of sand plastered to his arms, back, legs, and underwear; He laughed again, Xigbar having twice as much sand on him, including his face. They would certainly have to wash before returning to the castle...

"Xigbar...Xiggy.." Roxas murmured in Xigbars's ear, shaking his boyfriend gently.

"Mmm...Roxas.." Xigbar opened his single eye, and stared into blue. He grinned and pulled Roxas into a sweet wake up kiss, one hand tangled in blonde locks and the other holding the boy close. The broke apart and laughed, smiling at each other.

"Good mornin' kiddo." Xigbar said as he nuzzled Roxs' cheek. He hugged his boyfriend closer, getting even _more _sand on Roxas; his cock twitched at the boy's warmth.

"Morning to you too." Roxas yawned and wiped some of the sand off the left side of Xigbar's, including the almost white eyepatch. "We need to wash off. How about the ocean then to the pool?"

"Sure." Xigbar let go of Roxas and stood, stretching until his joints crackled noisly. He pulled Roxas up and kissed the boy again. He suddenly dashed for the ocean, laughing as he left Roxas.

"Hey, no fair!" Roxas yelled, giggling. He followed his Xigbar in the ocean, splashing the strangely freshwater liquid at the latter.

"I gotcha now!" Xigbar shouted over the waves. He grabbed a handful of water and splashed Roxas, soaking the boy. They laughed and fell back into the water, all the crusty sand being swept into the ocean. The two were soon clean, and Roxas was lifted up. Xigbar ran towards the island despite the waves smashing against his legs. His feet became sand covered again as Roxas was pressed against his chest, bridal-style. Xigbar almost skid into the pool but stopped just before the fluffy green bushes. He held Roxas over the pool.

"You're going to drop me in the pool?" Roxas questioned.

"Only if ya want me too."

"No thanks."

"Aww..." Xigbar decided he would just lower Roxas into the water. Roxas yelped and went underwater for a second before coming back up and spitting water at Xigbar's feet.

"What the hell?" Roxas exclaimed.

"You were gonna get in the water some kinda way, babe." Xigbar cackled and leapt into the water. A great wave submerged Roxas and he was yet again spitting water out before he quickly went under. Xigbar swam up to Roxas, who was hiding under the surface, and pulled him up. He felt a warm hand touch his lower back and pull him up, then close. He felt Xigbar's tongue vie for entrance so he obeyed, opening his mouth slightly. They drifted slowly, french kissing, but the overwhelming need to breath stopped their fun.

"I...gotta feelin' that I have a mission..today.." Xigbar panted, rolling his lust-filled eye.

"Aww.." Roxas laughed."Y'know there's something I've been meaning to tell you. And the only reason I kept it a secret was because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"What?" Xigbar asked, genuinely curious.

"Well..." Roxas paused, a little unsure. He really needed to tell Xigbar now, before he started to show.

"Tell me!"

"I'm...pregnant, I'm about nine weeks along."

Xigbar just stared at Roxas for a second. Roxas? Pregnant?

"Wha..." Xigbar gasped."That's amazing! Shit, that's awesome, kiddo!"

Xigbar grinned wide and hard, hugging Roxas tight, laughing in joy at the same time.

"I only found out about a week ago, before all this happened." Roxas said, smiling. "I also had to tell Vexen about us, but he said he'd keep the secret under lock and key."

"Atleast there's someone here who won't tell..." Xigbar grumbled sarcastically, smirking devilishly.

"Right." Roxas nodded. He laid his forehead on Xigbar's chin as a gesture of his affection.

"This is real great, baby. I hope we have a boy."

"Me too."

The two lovers held each other for a long while, silent and comprehending, reassuring each other about what was to come, both about Axel and their future child. They heard a 'woosh', and a small portal punctured a hole in the air.

"You have a meeting, Xigbar!" They flinched, and Xigbar pushed Roxas behind him, nodding.

"Hello?" It was only Demyx; the lovers released a relieved sigh, glad it wasn't Axel.

"What.." Xigbar groaned.

"You have a mission." Demyx deposited the envelope on the shack's roof. "See you two later!"

The cheery voice echoed slightly from the portal before the portal shut.

Nothing but the grumbles of a irked sniper filled the salty air as said sniper climbed out of the water and shook tiny droplets of clear water in the pool. As the ripples echoed, he climbed up to the shack's roof to grap his deposited mission envelope, briefly contemplating whether he should toss it in the ocean. He opened it, skimmed over it, and groaned again, which possibly could become a reoccurring thing nowadays; He had to go to Agrabah, where the population was one and some sand, and the temperature broke a hundred degrees _always_.

"I gotta go to Agrabah...Shit..." Xigbar whined, frowning.

"I'm sorry Xiggy." Roxas cajoled Xigbar. He stepped out of the pool, and began to climb up to the roof, but he was quickly teleported to it.

"Roxy, no way, no hard work for ya. It's my job to take care of ya until the baby's born, got it?" Xigbar asked, smirking."And consider it an official order."

"Alright...I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yep, but this mission won't take me long, it's a breeze. But I'ma get a head-start so I can be home soon."

Xigbar gave Roxas a quick kiss on the cheek, bouncing while trying to balance on one leg as he slipped his leg in one pants hole. He opened a portal and dashed in, damp cloak and boots half on and Roxas just had to laugh at the comical scene. He wondered, if their baby would act like this, or who it would resemble, Xigbar or himself; The very thought they were having a child was enough to rally up Roxas' joy and excite him. He rubbed his belly, figuring he should take a bath to get any excess sand and salt off of himself then relax until Xigbar returned; he couldn't and wouldn't disobey a Superior's orders. He bent, grasping his cold, damp clothes and tossed them through a portal before stepping into his bathroom. The boy stripped his moist, dripping boxers off, letting them hit the floor before moving on to the main task of turning the hot water on via a switch.

"Oh Xigbar..." Roxas said in a whisper heavy with love, smiling. This was so exciting! They were going to have a baby, a living, breathing human being made from their own self. He was previously worried at how Xigbar might react, but he was relieved at the sniper's ecstatic response. His boyfriend was so happy...; He really enjoyed it when Xigbar was happy.

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts, noticing the steam rolling around his face. He checked, and the water was a bit too hot, so he tugged on the small mechanism that controlled the water temperature. After he saw that the water was adjusted, he grabbed a washcloth and stepped in, closing the sliding door tight. First thing, he would have to wash his _still _sandy hair.

XxXxxXxXxxXxX

Axel was up at presumably the crack of dawn, having to feel when to get up because they had no sun and no day. When Zexion awoke at dawn, the pyromaniac was waiting for him, standing next to his bed.

"We only have a couple of hours so get up, Zexy." Axel said, smirking.

"F-Fine..."Zexion muttered; he wasn't prepared for anything of the sort. He dressed quickly seeing as he couldn't compromise his future relationship with Demyx, even at the cost of Xigbar's and Roxas'.

"Roxy is in the shower now, so we'll have to wait a little while. It doesn't matter if the Illusion fails after you rape him, so make sure it doesn't fail while raping him. And make sure Xigbar sees you, got it?"

"Yeah..." Zexion sighed.

"And maybe I'll put in a good word about you to Demyx..." Axel said, chuckling inwardly at Zexion, who perked up when he heard Demyx's name." I want you to wait for one hour, then when you're done, report to me. Or Demyx _and_ You will be burned."

Zexion nodded numbly, shivering. He hated this...God, what was wrong with him? What was wrong with Axel?

"See ya later, I think I'll watch Roxas shower." Axel portaled away, smirking.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts..." Zexion let out a gasp and sank to his knees. If his heart could pound, it would break out of his chest. What would happen if Xigbar saw him without the Illusion? The sniper would murder him dead.

"Demyx...Roxas..."

XxXxxXxXxxXxX

Roxas finished his shower, stepping out to grab a fluffy towel and wrap it around his waist; He used a smaller towel to furiously scrub his soaking hair. He dropped the damp cloth on the counter and exited the steamy bathroom. Clothes were extracted from drawers and the towel was lazily dropped to the floor.

When he was dressed, Roxas returned the towel to his bathroom. He flopped down on his pillow covered, generally for relaxing and sex, futon, sighing. He unzipped his cloak slightly, relaxing back into Xigbar's favorite pillow.

"Mmm...What to do?" Roxas yawned. He glanced at the manga on his nightstand, and decided to finish it; +Anima was one of his favorites. There wasn't many pages left, so the manga was completed quite quickly, leaving Roxas with nothing to do, again. He placed the book on the floor, and laid his head down on the same green pillow Xigbar frequently rested on. The manly scent drifted into his nose, and he smiled; He loved Xigbar's smell dearly, as with everything else about the marksman. He found himself drifting into a short nap.

XxXxxXxX

Roxas awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door, who he expected to be Xigbar. Funny this is, the sniper usually barged right in...Maybe someone saw him.

"Come in!" Roxas called.

The door opened, and a man dressed in the Organization cloak entered; the latter hastily closed and locked to door, unknown to Roxas.

"Your're early. Take your hood off, baby." Roxas said playfully, smiling. He beckoned Zexion forward with one finger, not even auapecting it was an illusion.

"O-Okay..." Zexion stuttered in the illusion. He paused before tugging the hood off, frowning and fearful. Roxas saw the frown.

"What's wrong?" Roxas stood and walked over, placing a hand on Zexion's chest.

"Nothing..." He frowned harder and pushed Roxas onto the bed.

"X-Xigbar? What're you doing-" Roxas cried out, eyes wide and fearful. Xigbar would never force him down. Did he want sex? If he did, he would know he wouldn't do like this...

Zexion straddled him and ripped Roxas pants off, buttons clinking on the floor, spinning fast before dropping. Roxas struggled, unsure and scared

of what was happening; Zexion began stroking him through his underwear, pre-cum steadily streaming out of Roxas' weeping cock. The blond moaned as his cock quickly hardened under the warm hand. Zexion's, in turn, hardened, though it was no where near as big or wide as Xigbar's. Roxas gasped.

"Xigbar, No! Stop!" Roxas, though experienced in sex as he was, shrieked in pain as Zexion entered him swiftly, and unlubed; he didn't even use a _dap _of pre-cum to aid in entering.

"Xigbar, STOP! Please! You're hurting me!" Roxas screamed, weeping. Waterfalls of salty, wet drops sped down his flushed cheeks; His teeth were grinding and he was hyperventilating in between pained screeches.

Zexion growled and shook his head in sorrow.

Fortunately, the _real _Xigbar was just arriving, and he heard the scream.

"Roxas!" Xigbar shouted, and ran as fast as he could. He barely stopped at Roxas' door, sliding on the smooth floor. He began desperately banging on the door with his fists, mind empty of anything that didn't have to do with saving his Roxas. He tried the door knob: locked. Snarls, curses, and screams filled the air as Xigbar tried recklessly to save his boy.

"X-XIGBAR, STOP!" Roxas shrieked again.

"ROXAS, fuck, I'm gonna save you!" Xigbar responded, throwing himself against the door; Rage and adrenaline pulsed through his body, fueling his already immense strength. He slammed his shoulder against the door; one slam, two slams, and the door broke. And that's when Xigbar saw Zexion, who was still in the illusion.

"GET AWAY FROM ROXAS!" Xigbar roared, gold eye blazing with fury. He ran over and and grasped Zexion by the neck, tearing him out of Roxas. He snarled and tossed the small male out of his room.

"Xig...bar..." Roxas whimpered weakly. He curled into the fetal position.

"Roxas, babe, I'm here..." Xigbar murmured, lifted a bleeding Roxas up and holding him close.

"N-No...No more..." Roxas weakly struggled against his lover.

"Shh, stop moving, tiger. I ain't gonna hurt ya...It's me, the _real _me.." Xigbar said is a calm voice.

Roxas opened a single sapphire orb, shuddering and frightened. He eye wildly searched Xigbar, and it took him a minute to realize it was the real Xigbar.

"X-Xigbar...I-I-Is it...y-you?" Roxas sobbed softly.

"Yeah...It's me..." Xigbar whispered, stroking Roxas' sweaty locks."C'mon, I gotta get ya to Vexen." He opened a portal and rushed through, cradling the shuddering form close to his warmth as he called for Vexen.

"What is it, II?" A nasally, irked voice asked from another section of the chilly lab.

"Roxy's been raped, ya gotta help me." Xigbar stated, placing Roxas on a nearby hospital bed; Half the immense room was a Infirmary that closely resembled a hospital. Blood covered the hand that held Roxas' legs.

"First, get me towels. They're over by the shelves containing the bandages." Vexen ordered, pulling on rubber gloves and strapping a protective mask over his nose and mouth. Xigbar quickly returned and laid the towels under Roxas' limp form; they quickly soaked up the blood, changing into a sickenly pink shade. Roxas moaned and twitched.

"Kiddo..." Xigbar muttered, rubbing Roxas' heated forehead with a ungloved hand, gently and affectionately.

"I'm going to inspect his anus, then test him for STD and HIV/AIDS." Vexen said and he grabbed a syringe from the medical cart placed in the corner of the room.

"Check our baby too."

"Alright, Xigbar. Just sit down and relax for a second."

While Xigbar sat down on another hospital bed, Vexen took the syringe, pressed it into the inside of Roxas' arm, and extracted the bright crimson liquid slowly. The tube was placed in a strange machine, various numbers and formulas racing across the screen, barely slow enough for Xigbar to even glance at, but Vexen read them with superb accuracy.

"He's clean, no STDs or HIV/AIDs," Vexen informed Xigbar, who sighed.

"Fuck yeah, Roxas, yer okay." Xigbar murmured in Roxas' ear, earning a pained smile. He gently wiped the sweat from Roxas brow.

"Xig...," Roxas coughed. "Water, p-please..." He twitched and reached for Xigbar's hand.

"Got it babe." He left through a portal. There was no telling whether the water in Vexen's lab was safe. Vexen scoffed at this.

"V-V-Vex-en...Am I...okay?" Roxas muttered, opening both eyes slowly. He had to blink to adjust to the bright lights of the room, shining directly in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm going to rub this gel on your stomach so I can take a look at your baby." Vexen replied. "You will need to return every few weeks from now on so I can check."

"O-Okay..."

Xigbar arrived with the glass of water, and helped Roxas to take a few slow sips. The wonderfully cold liquid felt great as it slid down his throat. Xigbar dipped his hand in it and ran it against Roxas' forehead.

"Thanks..."

"No prob, baby. Just relax, if you go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Xigbar reassured Roxas, who was quickly slipping into a exhausted slumber.

"Okay...Xig...ba..." Roxas mumbled almost drunkenly as his eyelids fluttered the closed all together. It was then Xigbar noticed the needle being extracted from Roxas' arm.

"It'll give him a restful, dreamless sleep." Vexen said.

"How's our baby..?"

"Fine, but Roxas will need to take it easy for a long while."

"Don't I know it..."

XxXxxXxXxxXxX

Zexion let out a sob, then began coughing uncontrollably. Xigbar...was so _angry_...That eye of his was so full of emotion, that it made him rethink the fact that they had no heart. And Roxas' screams...Emotion overcame the schemer.

"My god...What have I done?" Zexion sputtered, crying softly. And then, he had to report to Axel...

He stood, using one hand to wipe down his face while the other attended to his now black-and-blue face. The schemer drug himself to Axel's room, clenching his teeth; both his now injured neck and leg bristled with throbbing, nightmarish pain. It was excruciating. Zexion knocked, letting himself in, only to be alarmed by Axel's applause.

"You did a good job. I think everyone heard Roxy!" Axel said, giving slight homage to the damaged and soon to be temporarily impaired schemer.

"That's a lie..." Zexion wheezed, perspiring and reddened, barely able to hold his neck up.

"Why is that?" Axel inquired in a innocent tone.

"Roxas...was in so much pain...And Xigbar, his fury...He could kill me!" Zexion cried, cornflower blue orbs wide with fear and lamentation.

"Just be glad Dem is safe. I'll be taking care of Xigbar soon enough." Axel snickered. He rough grabbed Zexion's neck, meriting a yelp; he held tight.

"S-stop...It hurts.." Zexion hacked, spittle dribbling down his chin.

"Alright you big baby. Just don't tell anyone, and I'll talk to Demyx."

"Fine..."


	7. Pain and Suffering

When Roxas stirred, again he was met with dull light. He sat up, groaning, and looked down; his shirt had mysteriously disappeared, and he appeared to be resting in a hospital bed.

"Xigbar..." Roxas murmured, voice hoarse and grating.

"Hey, yer awake baby!" Xigbar exclaimed, standing from his chair placed directly adjacent to the bed; He kissed Roxas on chapped, rosy lips.

"X-Xigbar..." Roxas whimpered into Xigbar's shoulder, clutching his lover tight as if he would evaporate at any moment. Abruptly, he burst into tears, crying out and quivering.

"Woah Roxas!" Xigbar gasped, but composed himself; he had to be strong and support Roxas, forever. He let Roxas weep into the nook of his neck, lovingly stroking the quaking blonde, tender yet firm with his touch.

"It hurt..." Roxas sobbed."It hurt so bad! God..." He words retreated into a slur of frenzied, incoherent words and sounds mixed into eachother; he blubbered and hyperventilated. Roxas became delirious with fear and sorrow. Xigbar said nothing as he sat on the bed, pulling Roxas into his lap; his golden orb was alive with sorrow, and anger.

"Roxy, shh..calm down baby...You gotta rest.." Xigbar murmured in Roxas' ear.

At Xigbar's voice, Roxas threw himself into another round of incoherent mumblings. Xigbar called for Vexen, and another dose of liquidized sleeping medicine was pumped into Roxas arm; Roxas was out like a light, slipping out of Xigbar's arms, limp, though the sniper laid him down softly.

"Is that...normal?" Xigbar questioned with a pointed eyebrow raised.

"For rape victims, yes. They relapse with fits of crying, self-doubt, bleeding, and many other things." Vexen said."Keep a watch on him."

"'Course." Xigbar trailed off, turning to rub Roxas' muscular belly with a nimble, feathery touch as if his hands were wings and Roxas' skin was fragile glass. The warm fingers trailed upward and rested in sweat and tear damp locks; The slumbering teen jolted in his sleep.

"Would you like to see your child?"

"Duh."

Vexen exited the room and returned with a clear gel. He squeezed some into the palm of his gloved hand and spread it over Roxas' stomach. He then exited the room again, bringing a small machine with him when he came back to the room; It was turned on and ran over Roxas' stomach. As always, tthere was a large screen on the wall, for x-rays and such. A hazy image began to pulse to life; all that was shone was a fuzzy jelly-bean shape.

"That's our kid? It's so small..." Xigbar said, surprised and a little disgusted.

"It has to develop..." Vexen muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh.."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Vexen called.

"How's Roxas? I heard him screaming!" Demyx cried as he rushed in, almost flinging his precious sitar across the slick floor. Just hearing Demyx's voice, made the memories surafce in Xigbar's mind.

"He was raped by Zexion..." Xigbar snarled, emerging from Roxas' hospital room.

"N-No...Zexion wouldn't do that!" Demyx cried, quivering in disgust and shock; His sitar dropped to the ground, cracking and the strings snapping with a short twang. "He's a good person!"

"Sure..." Xigbar said sarcastically, rolling his eyes."He disguised himself as me to hurt Roxas!" Xigbar found himself screaming by the end of his sentence.

Demyx clenched his teeth, furious and red-faced.

"Why...Why would he?"

"'Cause-"

"Don't start you two!" Vexen ordered."Neither of you and Roxas need this. Demyx, go speak to Zexion. Xigbar, _calm down_."

He stood betweent he arguaing men, effectively stopping the ensueing argument and partially calming them down.

"Fine..." Xigbar growled, and re-entered the hospital room; He slammed the door with force and rage, nearly shattering the thick glass.

"How is this possible.." Demyx mumbled, lackadaisical demeanor broken. He bent and fingered his cracked sitar, ghosting over snapped strings; the broken instruemnt evaporated, vanishing in a flurry of dark bubbles and water. He turned and walked out of the room, shoulders slumped.

Vexen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose."What _is _happening here?"

XxXxxXxXxxXxX

Zexion had barely managed to haul himself to his room before toppling onto the bed with a yelp; He didn't even have the energy to grab the mega-potion resting on his bookshelf.

"Zexion?" He heard Demyx call his name, unstrung and anxious. "Where are you?"

"In my room..." Zexion croaked in response.

Demyx hurried into Zexion's room, still weeping slowly; he gasped at the schemer's state of being.

"Zexion!" He cried, appalled at the forming, digit-shaped, contusions just barely begining to form. The water mage scurried over to the bookshelf where he spied the shining bottle of sea-foam green liquid; It was promptly snatched off and tipped into Zexion's mouth, where he sipped it slowly, throat aching. Gradually, the pain ebbed away into oblivion.

"Thank you...Demyx..." Zexion coughed as the latter aided him in sitting up.

"Did Xigbar..." Demyx trailed off, unable to finish the sentence as he eyed the contusions.

"Yeah..." Zexion let out a sob."I deserved it..."

"Why did you rape Roxas?"

"I-I...I can't tell...I can't..." Zexion mumbled; He covered his tired, red eyes with one gloved palm.

"Why?"

"Because you might get hurt, okay? I can't say anymore than that!" Zexion shouted, pushing his crush away from himself; Demyx sighed, feeling the raging tension and sorrow in the air. He as sad, but maybe he could be string for Zexion. He could come back later and talk.

"Shh..." Demyx cooed."I'm gonna come back later, okay Zexy?"

"Wait..." Zexion said. He let himself fall back on his bed, quivering. He wrapped his arms around himself and turned away from Demyx; he was ashamed.

"You can tell me when you're ready." Demyx laid his hand on Zexion's shoulder, receiving a flinch. He began rubbing, back and forth, slowly trailing down his crush's back, massaging and soothing. Zexion moaned in regret.

"I'm sorry..."

XxXxxXxXxxXxX

Xigbar stared down at Roxas' slumbering form with a frown. Dumb Demyx...even dumber Zexion...He wondered when Roxas would awaken, his mind's thoughts bumping along or disappearing completely.

"Vexen, how long does that stuff last?" He called.

"What stuff?"

"What do ya think?"

"Oh, the sleeping medicine? It'll wear off in a few minutes. It was a small dose."

"Oh." Xigbar quipped. He turned to again to stare at Roxas, who twitched; he leaned over from his bedside chair to kiss his lover's rosy cheek. Roxas stirred, turning his head towards the stimulation. A digit began to stroke Roxas' forehead, earning a shiver. He let out a quiet moan, and his eyes fluttered to Xigbar's temporary happiness. The blonde shivered and sat up, oblivious to Xigbar; He was immediantly engulfed by warmth.

"Mmm...Roxy.." Xigbar purred as he held Roxas against his chest.

"Am I okay...?" Roxas yawned."And our baby-"

"Yeah, yer okay. Just calm down, babe. Everything's gonna be okay, you just gotta hang in there." Xigbar said, grinning; He was trying to cheer his sorrowful lover up. He rubbed Roxas' back in a circular motion, feeling his lover's chest rise and fall in time with his.

Roxas exhaled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He laid back and was supported by Xigbar's tring arms; Gold met blue. The lovers held eachother affectionately, just glad to be able to hold eachother without an interuption.; The moment didn't last long, as there was a knock on the door.

"Who?" Xigbar demanded, power and protection eching in his voice.

"Vexen. I suspect XIII is awake now," Vexen said as he let himself in the room without asking either of the two."You and the baby need nourishment."

"I am kinda hungry..." Roxas mumbled, barely eyeing the enticing plate of well-made food resting on the room's table.

"C'mon you better eat, tiger." Xigbar let Roxas go."Can you walk?"

"Yeah..." Roxas said. He touched his bare feet to the icy floor, resulting in goose bumps weaving there way acoss his reached over and grabbed the food tray; The blond slowly ate the food, not even finishing half of the delicious food.

"Hey, ya need to eat all'a that." Xigbar urged Roxas to eat, since he hadn't eaten for hours.

"I don't feel like it..." Roxas sighed, casting his eyes downward. The memories and thoughts of his rape were plaguing him again; All through his dreams... He couldn't even eat without the noises and screams echoing through his mind.

"Roxas..." Xigbar muttered. He would always hate Zexion for doing this to is Roxas. He used to be so happy and smiling, now, he was silent and frowning. He wanted the old Roxas back.

"If you don't want to eat, then I'll take it away." Vexen said as he took the half-eaten plate of food away from the blank teen; He left through a portal.

Roxas let out a sigh, and he laid back in his bed with a moan, eyes devoid of any positive emotion. He turned away from his lover, sniffling; He began to shiver again when Xigbar reached out to touch him. The sniper's fingers barely ghosted his lover before the latter moved away from him. Roxas knew that Xigbar wouldn't do that to him...But the memories of his rape, were of Xigbar, not the real one, but Zexion. Even so, everytime he reached out for his lover, images of his rape and of the real Xigbar complicated the emotions. _'Why did Zexion do that...'_ He wondered, his heart and mind wounded. And he shouldn't treat Xigbar that way...but it's just the memories and images...

"Roxas, I'm not gonna hurt you...Kid, just talk to me! Please, I don't like ya ascting like this..." Xigbar trailed of, unsure of what to say after the slight outburst. He experienced love with Roxas, but this was different. He didn't understand his lover. Maybe it was memories of his rape? God, he couldn't comprehend the anger flowing from himself and the negative emotions swirling around Roxas. It was making them drift apart. _'NO! I won't let Roxas go...' _H screamed to himself.

"I'm not gonna let you go. You ain't gonna drift away from me. Let me hold you Roxas." Xigbar inched closer. He was unskilled with dealing with this type of emotion, but he had to try. "You don't need to be scared of me. I will _never _rape you or touch you when you don't want me to."

"I know...It's the images..." Roxas felt the tears began to flow."They scare me so much..I can't tell if it's you...or Zexion..."

"You know how you tell it's me?"

"H-How..?"

"Because I love you. And I always will. When you see me in those fucking stupid images, you push it the fuck away! And remember the memories of _us, _when we're happy!" Xigbar commanded, serious. He would _not_ let those images hurt his Roxas any longer.

Roxas was shocked by the emotion. He blinked away the tears and frowned. He could be strong, and he needed to be, for himself, Xigbar, and their baby. "I'll be okay..." He croaked, weeping.

Without a word, Xigbar pulled Roxas to his face, and locked lips with his lover. His tongue went straight for the open mouth of Roxas, licking and rasping over teeth, and another tongue belonging to the latter. Strong hands kept Roxas as close as possible and he accepted the motion, arms automatically wrapping around his precious Xigbar's neck. The blond was pushed onto the bed so the sniper could get better access; It was then, Xigbar saw the bloody sheets. He broke the kiss, motioning at the blood, Roxas glancing at the splotch.

"Blood..." Roxas stated.

"You underwear's gotta be bloody. I'll get Vexen then get ya some clothes, 'kay?" Xigbar suggested, pulling Roxas up.

"Oh okay." Roxas muttered, and felt the seat of his pants; Damp with blood.

"Vexen! Sheets are bloody, wash'em!" Xigbar yelled. While Roxas leaned against his side, he grabbed the sheets in one swoop and tossed them out to Vexen, who was conviently walking in the at the call. The scientist could only yelp as he was knocked to the ground by the sheets, and the only comfort was the slam of the door.

Xigbar opened a portal to Roxas' room, and snatched some clothesout of the drawers; His hand appeared with a black undershirt and blue boxers. Roxas was in pain, so he ended up dressing his lover.

"I'm going back to bed..." Roxas said as he laid down on the bed.

"Kay, I'll be here when you wake up."


	8. Memories and Sickness

After Demyx left the day before, Zexion had no choice but to do as Axel ordered, and report to him; but before the task was complete, the schemer ended up falling asleep, exhausted from the mental and physical mayhem tormenting him. When he woke up the next morning, he gasped, fearful that Axel might have thought he had ran away and went for Demyx instead. Without even checking his appearance, he stumbled into the pyromaniac's room.

"Hello there, Zexy!" Axel greeted him cheerfully, "Did it go well?"

"Unfortunately..." Zexion sighed sadly. He attempted to force the painful memories into the deep crevices of his mind.

"Good..." Axel ignored the comment." I have another task for you!"

Zexion instantly dreaded what was poken next."What?" He quipped hesitantly.

"I need you to spy on Xigbar and Roxas until I come up with a new plan, based also on the info you give me. Got it?" Axel announced, strolling around his room with excited fire bubbling in his eyes.

"Fine..." Zexion turned to leave; a skinny hand stopped by clapping down on his shoulder.

"You are a good guy." Axel clapped Zexion on his shoulder as he grinned, ignorant to the pain and suffering he was causing, all at the cost of unreturned love."You start today."

Zexion nodded numbly, frowning grimly. He didn't like where this was going...but he had no choice; he wanted to keep Demyx safe more than he wanted aid Xigbar and Roxas.

"I'm gonna talk to Demyx, you go get some rest." Axel ordered. He strolled out of his room, leaving Zexion to his own devices. First place to check, was Demyx's room. Their rooms wrer, stupidly, not in any coherent, numerical order, so Demyx's room was between Xaldin's and Marluxia's, at the very end of the corridor; and he had to pass by Roxas' room. He was thankful the object of his obsession was with Xigbar and not suspicious of the events.

"Hey Demyx!" The pyro called out, hand on a skinny hip. He approached the doorway, where soft tunes flowed from the cracked doorway. The pyro walked up to the door and yelled.

"Axel!" Demyx squeaked, almost dropping his fixed sitar a _second_ time as the instrument's strings gave an abrasive twang.

"Nice mistake." Axel joked.

"It's not funny!" Demyx protested, placing his sitar on his bed.

Axel scoffed. "Anywho, I gotta tell you something awesome."

Axel's smirking generally ment something was up or something bad was just about to occur; Demyx gulped, aqua orbs wide.

"W-What?" Demyx squeaked.

"A certain schemer, has feelings for you." Axel announced non-chalantly as he sauntered into the room as if it was his room. He scratched his neck briefly, satisfied with picking a scap off; He flicked it in Demyx's direction.

"He does? YA-" Demyx exclaimed, but caught himself in the middle of a yell. 'Gotta act cool, Zexion might be near...' The water mage thought. Zexion was so cool and collected, he had to try and act a little calmer for his future boyfriend.

"I mean...He does?" He said, much more composed than before.

"Yep, he told me so himself."

Demyx lost it. Fuck calm! "Yahoo!" He began jumping around his room in joy, fist-pumping and all; Axel crossed his arms and smirked.

'I have such great plans...' The pyro thought to himself deviously.

XxXxxXxXxxXxX

Xigbar sighed; He laid his hand on Roxas' flushed cheek, making his lover quiver and smile in his sleep, knwing the uniquely special feel of Xigbar's caloused fingers.

"Wake up baby," He murmured in Roxas' ear, glad the bed was high so he didn't have to bend down from his tall height; He was the second tallest member, behind Lexeaus.

"Mmm...Xiggy.." Roxas groaned and flipped to his side, away from Xigbar."Five more minutes..."

That comment made Xigbar laugh; "Nope, up and att'em." He picked his angel up, much to the latter's displeasure.

"What is it?" The blonde grumbled, rubbing his eyes to give his lover a brief mock glare; Xigbar could tell Roxas was only playing. This was a improvment from the sobbing a few days ago. Maybe he would eat also...

"I think ya should be awake for a while." Xigbar suggsted."Get somethin' ta eat."

Roxas thought for a moment; Bed or Food? Food. "Yeah, sure..."

"Can I kiss ya, Roxy?" Xigbar questioned, holding his beloved blonde close.

"Of course, you don't need to ask." Roxas nodded. He allowed Xigbar to give him desperate, loving kisses along his lips and jaw, each kiss filled with the need to protect; It was long and slow. They broke, and the sniper set Roxas on his feet, still keeping him close.

'What'da ya wanna do? Eat?" Xigbar ruffled Roxas' dirty locks.

'Take a bath and relax in your room, then eat..." Roxas answered."I feel...dirty..."

He left out a barely concealed mixture of a sob and a snarl; Xigbar responded by kissing Roxas and murmuring sweet love nothings in his lover's ear.

"Shh...I'll protect ya...Don't worry, angel.." He mumbled in attempt to sooth Roxas' tension. He held Roxas' head against his chest with a strong hand; He could tell Roxas was getting upset." C'mon, lemme wash ya up."

"Okay..." Roxas mumbled. He was lifted up-courtesy of his anus still aching-snuggling close to his lover, as usual. A portal was opened and used to reach Xigbar's bathroom. Roxas was placed on the large counter before Xigbar turned and reached his arm through a portal to turn the hot water on; The liquid fell like a waterfall into the massive jacuzzi-like tub. Xigbar then began undressing Roxas, but he stopped himself; undressing him could flare up memories of the rape.

"You can undress me.." Roxas said, gulping.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Xigbar nodded and slowly pulled the black undershirt up and off of Roxas, followed by slightly-less-than-the-day-before, bloody underwear. He then allowed Roxas to strip him, in a sign of trust. It was appeareant that it pained Roxas to walk, so Xigbar did his duty of lifting the latter skyward and placing him in the water; He used the tub's stairs to step dowb into the water before resting on the raised, bench-like sitting places attached to the bottom and sides.

He also noticed Roxas had a blank, distant look splayed on his face, and that he was a distance away from the sniper; His lover's demeanor had changed since just minutes ago. Maybe he caused this by undressing him?

"Don'cha wanna sit next to me?" Xigbar joked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Huh?" Roxas looked up, trance-like.

"Hey, baby, snap out of it." Xigbar said as he snapped his fingers near the boys ear. Did he cause this? Roxas' eyes blinked and he was out of the trance.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I-I...dunno..." Roxas muttered; He began to shake his head back and forth as if trying to dispel mindless voices from the air.

"Kiddo..." Xigbar inched closer to his distressed lover.

"N-No...Don't come any closer!" Roxas screamed, bursting into tears."Not now..."

"Shh, I need ta!" Xigbar got closer as Roxas got farther.

"I said no! Please don't!" Roxas shrieked, limbs flailing.

Outside, Zexion was easedropping, ear pressed against the door.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya, baby! It's me! Remember?" Xigbar had to grabbed Roxas' wrist to halt the frantic seizure; He grunted as a knee struck his gut.

"No more! No more rape!" Roxas cried."Please, no!"

Xigbar turned a frenzied Roxas around, effectively keeping Roxas' limbs from attacking him, and allowing himelf access to Roxas' ears.

"Remember what I said yesterday? Just try to remember us...Like when we were in the Land of Dragons and I tripped and rolled down that snowy hill, and you brushed all the snow off me and hugged me to warm me up. Remember?" Xigbar pleaded, eyes heated with a equally frantic need to help Roxas destroy these feelings of rape and the memories."Or when we made love for the first time, when I told you I loved you, ...And when I saved you from the Darkside and we shared out first kiss..."

Roxas' struggling halted; The memories Xigbar evoked, rushed into his dizzying sight, knocking the bloody, painful memories into oblivion...He remembered them; When they made love for the first time...it was excilerating and deeply lusty, erotic, and wanton. And in the Land of Dragons...Xigbar had snow all over, even in the hole where his eye had been. He used his tongue to fish the watery snow out, and Xigbar had laughed and laughed. This memories, he would never forget, then filled him with emotions he couldn'y comprehend; They were true and beyond his realm of reach. He blinked, and felt the strong, masculine body keeping him close; Roxas' emotion swelled.

"X-Xigbar...I'm sorry.." Roxas weeped. He turned around, nuzzling the muscles of Xigbar's neck, staining his cream skin with tears, along with Xigbar's tan skin.

"Roxy, shh...I don't care, it's fine...I just want you to get better..." Xigbar said."We're done washin'..."

He noticed quite a bit of time had elapsed.

"I remembered...We we first had love, and when we were in the Land of Dragons...All of it." Roxas smiled through his tears.

"I'm glad..."

"Thanks you...so much, Xigbar."

"Of course...I'm here for ya. I'll _always _be here for ya, no matter what." Xigbar's brows furrowed in earnest truth.

"Okay.." Roxas sniffed.

Xigbar pulled the plug on the tub's bottom, and the water flowed out, creating a minature whirlpool in its descent. He lifted Roxas, and stepped out of the tub, courtesy of the stairs. Zexion heard them, and rushed out of the room, peeking in from the ajar door, though not the best hiding spot; Just as Xigbar and Roxas emerged from the bathroom, he dove into the standard walk-in closet. Xigbar placed his nude lover on his bed before collecting two sets of clothes from his clothes chest; The two were soon dressed.

"Xigbar...I'm really sorry...I should act-"

Xigbar cut Roxas' off.

"Angel, quit sayin' yer sorry. It's fine." Xigbar smiled, wrapping an arm around Roxas' waist."I understand how ya feel...mostly..."

"Thanks..." Roxas said. He smiled and return the motion, but swithcing into a hug.

"No prob, angel." Xigbar watched Roxas climb closer to the headboard, pulling the unkept blankets over his body.

"I'll go get ya some food, kay?" Xigbar asked.

"Okay..."

"I'm gonna lock my door just in case."

Xigbar left through his door, locking it behind him; Zexion found this a good time to get while the getting was good. The sniper made his way to the kitchen via a portal, since walking would take up too much time. And thankfully, no one else was there...He briefly wondered where everyone was but decided he couldn't care less as long as Axel and Zexion were gone. The sniper strolled into the stark white kitchen, determine to sniff out some of Roxas favorite foods; Herb Crusted Tilapia with honey drizzled rice. Searching the refrigerator came first, and Xigbar turned up herb-crusted tilapia, since once a month, each member got their favorite meal cooked, and Roxas' was just last week and the food was still good; the rice was found in the rice cooker, and the honey in the spice cabinet. The Tilapia was heated up via microwave oven and the rice shortly after. Roxas' favorite meal was soon prepared, and thankfuly already cooked; Xigbar couldn't cook to save his life, not even a can of soup with directions.

The sniper returned to his room through a portal, balancing Roxas' food on a tray in one hand and some soda in the other.

"Lemme help you-" Roxas said, watching Xigbar struggle slightly.

"No, I got it, babe. Here..." The tray was laid in front of Roxas' and the soda placed on the nearby nightstand.

"Thank you, Xiggy." Roxas said. He began to scarf down the food, relishing the delicious and unique taste, mostly prepared by Xaldin, but touched by Xigbar. The already delectable fish was enhanced by the ginger, rosemary, and thyme and mixed with the honey rice, the flavors mingled and produced a savory yet strange combination. The food was consumed and the soda disappeared; Roxas patted his full belly with one hand, quite satisfied.

"Taste good?" Xigbar asked as he took away the tray; he through it threw a portal to a place unknown to Roxas; silly sniper.

"Yeah..." Roxas sighed."Come lay with me, baby."

"Gotcha." Xigbar flopped down next to his angel, snuggling close and sniffing Roxas' scent. They laid there together, silent, just content with listening to each other's breathing. Roxas figeted slightly, frowning.

"My stomach feels..weird..." Roxas said."But I'm probably too full."

"Right."

"But, my stomach has been feeling weird for a while but..."

"Don't stress yerself out about it, its probably nothin'."

"I'm serious...I don't feel so good..." Roxas moaned suddenly. The overwhelming need to vomit captured Roxas and he could just feel his food rise back up into his throat.

"Roxas, are you okay?" This time, Xigbar was cut off by Roxas springing out of his bed, hand clamped over his mouth; Roxas didn't make it to the bathroom. His lover regurgitataed the fish and rice all over his floor, the chewed food mixed with stomach fluid and acid; The boy's body heaved as more fluid forced itself out. Xigbar leapt up, startled and confused.

"Vexen!" Xigbar yelled through a portal, before rushing over to Roxas' side. The blonde scientist peeked through the portal, frowning at the ever increasing pool of vomit gracing the floor; He stepped through, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Xigbar, go get some towels to clean and stop being useless while _I _take care of Roxas." Vexen scoffed in disdain, shaking his head.

"Uh yeah.." Vexen barely heard the reply as Xigbar scrambled into the bathroom, headin for the closet. Roxas hit a groove in his vomiting, and was barely able to mutter out a string of slurs resembling,"What's happening?", between a scorching throat and spittle dribbling from his chin; the latter was hastily wiped away by Xigbar.

"Now what?"

"You'll have to stay in your room cleaning up..." Vexen muttered, lifting Roxas up in a portable stretcher he appearently grabbed while Xigbar collected towels."While I transport Roxas to my infirmary."

Xigbar was about to protest, but he scoffed and began wiping the messy fluids of his lover up. On the other hand, Roxas was being speedily carried to the infirmary before he vomited again. The sniper almost gagged when he saw the bits of fish and rice drenched in clear stomach fluids. The soiled towels were deposited in the garbage and the entire can tossed through a portal to the trash dumpster. A cleaning fluid was sprayed and left to dry then hands were washed twice for good measure, a task generally ignored. Xigbar changed his shirt and portaled to room three-forty-seven, soon to be reserved privately by Roxas.

"How's Roxy?" Xigbar questioned as he watched Vexen give his lover a greenish blend of medicine, presumably to sooth the nausea and vomiting known as morning sickness.

"He's had his first bout of morning sickness, with generally more to come until the thirteenth and sixteenth weeks of pregnancy." Vexen humphed. He detested being interrupted during delicate or gross procedures.

"Huh? Mornin'..sickness? But it's not mornin'..." Xigbar reasoned, confused.

Vexen just stared at the stupidity being eminated in his presence. He could just _feel _his brain cells dissintigrating.

Zexion had managed to follow them during the commotion, hiding in a large, unused cabinet stationed in the room for appearently, no reason at all. It was dark and dirty, but provided a suitable watchspot.

"_Roxas is pregant? With Xigbar's child? Axel's not going to appreciate hearing this..." _Zexion thought, fearful. He listened in as the conversation commenced again.

"When someone is pregnant," Vexen explained."They generally experience nausea and vomiting associating with a variety of reasons. The sickness began during the-"

The scientist was interrupted by Roxas, who leaned over the side of the bed and spewed stomach fluids onto the floor; The now green-tinted liquid pooled on the recently-cleaned white tiles.

"I ain't cleanin' that up." Xigbar sneered."C'mon Roxas..."

He wiped Roxas' mouth with his thumb, earning a weak smile.

"Nevermind...I'll explain later...I'm unprepared, so I'll whip up a potion specially for Roxas and his body type. For now, I guess _I'll _clean this mess up." Vexen scoffed. He exited the room to gather cleaning supplies.

Xigbar felt Roxas buck, and he snatched the trashcan conviently stationed next to the bed. The dull green trshcan was filled with vomit; Roxas throat was burning even more, like it was on fire. By the time Vexen returned from his scavenger hunt, the trashcan was almost half full.

"Roxas, your morning sickness may not last long..." Vexen stated; The trashcan was dragged out, the the floor mopped up.

"Huh..." Zexion mubled, peeking out of a crack in the cabunet's door. He watched Xigbar rub Roxas' back. Useful Information...

"I...w-want...po-potion..." Roxas croaked.

"I know, Vexen's making it..." Xigbar licked Roxas' cheek.

"I better go..." Zexion thought. He fell back into a portal; He landed in his room.

XxXxxXxXxxXxX

Zexion quickly made his way to Axel's room, but the pyro was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit..." Zexion hissed; He wasn't one to curse often, but Axel was gone and the pain was coming back.

Who knew where the red-head was...He had quite a tendency to dissappear when needed. Zexion would have to search, but first things first, he needed another potion.; Perhaps Xaldin had a extra...He portaled to the dread-locked man's room, where the man was yet again painting, adding blues and golds to his recent work.

"Xaldin, do you perhaps have a extra potion?" The schemer questioned. Even he was a bit fearful of distracting the lancer from his precious painting.

"Yes...Try not to bother me when I'm painting..." Xaldin growled. He flicked his head towards the deep cherry wood cabinet lined against the southern wall.

"Thank you." Zexion hurried over to the cabinet, pace strained with limping. The potion was drunk and sweet peace enveloped his leg.

"By the way...Do you have any idea why Roxas was screaming yesterday?"

Zexion paused..."N-No, it was quite frightening.."

"Okay. Now get out." Xaldin grunted.

The schemer scurried out of the room, slamming the door behind himself and rushing down the nearby stairs. Axel was most likely in the kitchen, sneaking more of Xaldin's Red Velvet Double Choclate Cake. By the time he had trampled down the stairs, his face was flushed and he was panting. Fortuanately, the stairs were a short walk away from the large kitchen; This time, his took his own sweet time strolling to the kitchen, thougn thirsty.

"Ax-Oh, shit..." Zexion eye's widened; Superior Xemnas _and _Saix were talking about Roxas' screaming. He composed himself and walked in.

"Greetings, Superior." Zexion said as he bypassed the taller male to reach the cabinet housing the glasses.

"Hello VI," Xemnas nodded regally."Have you any idea why XIII was screaming yesterday?"

"N-Not at all..." Zexion filled his cup with cool water and gulped it down; He prevented himself from spilling any information as guild wracked his mind.

"Report to us if you find out anything. We need a reliable source of information." Saix commanded.

_'Oh shit...Why me?' _Zexion moaned to himself. First Axel then SUperior and Saix...What could possibly go wrong now?

"Yes sir...: Zexion ground out, shoulders slumping.

"Good. IF you will excuse us." Xemnas ignored the motion and walked away, arms clasped behind his back, Saix carrying his plate of food like a servant.

"Why me..." Zexon mumbled. He would check Axel's room once more before heading to the Recreational Room. This time, he portaled, finished stretching his legs so they wouldn't stiffen later. He appeared outside Axel's room but the door was closed; He knocked. The door opened and he was greeted by the now-hated smirk of Axel.

"Hey Zexy, any info?"

"Yes, may I come in?" Zexion nodded.

The pyro moved to the side, granting his informant access to his messy room. The latter made himself comfortable on the pyro's ash black sofa.

"Bad news first please." Axel requested as he leaned against the wall oddly placed near Zexion, creating a badly placed room division.

"Well...I'm not quite sure how to phrase this, so I'll be frank," Zexion gulped. "Roxas is pregnant with Xigbar's child and based on the ultrasound, he's about nine weeks along."

The schemer braced himself for the immenant outburst od rage; And it came. Flames erupted in mid-air, creating a drizzle of fiery embers heading straight for Zexion, and every other flamamble thing in the room. Zexion quickly summoned his lexicon to absorb the embers before the room, and he, were set ablaze. Axel calmed down after a minute of explosions, both hands and hair no longer flaming. The pyro huffed out his anger, until he gave out a single, threatening growl.

"How...How dare Xigbar..." Axel ranted, still taking care in being quiet. "How dare he impregnate _my _Roxas? The nerve...I wanted to make Roxas pregnant so we could have a beautiful child, not a scarred piece of shit!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Zexion cried.

"'It's not your fault," Axel snarled."It's Xigbar's...Fuck, just give me the other news."

" Well Superior and Saix want me to report to them with info also..."

"Well, fuck! That's just great! Y'know what, give them _false _info, lead them away from me." Axel snickered in a deranged fashion, ardent with jealousy."Lead them not to Xigbar, I'll deal with him, but to Larxene."

"Her?"

"Yeah, she's sadistic. If any one gets tortured, it's generally her." Axel scoffed.

"You may be right...I'll try." Zexion nodded.


	9. Sex and Feelings

Chap. 9

Over the next days, Roxas' morning sickness got a little better thanks to Vexen's speedy concoction; a potion specially made for a small, petite body size and Roxas' special features, like height and weight. The potion was a good thing, it helped prevent Roxas from getting too dehydrated or malnourished because of food being regurgitates as soon as it was ingested. Roxas found out that by eating small meals throughout the day instead of eating three or four larger meals helped the food stay down and that eating one gram of ginger a day for four days could also lessen the nausea and vomiting. So he tried it for one day and almost instantly he felt just a touch better; Peppermint tea also helped. Xigbar went the extra mile to assist Roxas in everything from bathing to walking, since pain was still evident.

XxXxxXxxX

"Xigbar..." Roxas whined, pulling the covers over his head. He was trying his best to stop laughing; Xigbar was tickling him. His neck and his were the most ticklish spots on his enitire body, sentsitive to even the lightest touch.

"Come on, ya haven't laughed in a while, I love hearing ya laugh." Xigbar grinned, kissing the knuckles holding the white bedsheets tight.

"Quit tickling me, you silly sniper!" Roxas laughed, peeking from under the covers as the truly silly sniper squishied him with their body. The blond's mood was a improvement considering last week's events. Even though Roxas was still in a bit of pain, his mind had been slowly hunting and destroying the memories of his rape, forcing them away.

"A'right, fine..." Xigbar pouted, but he laid down on Roxas, chest pressing down on his lover. He unzipped his coat so now his muscles were caressing the sweet cheeks of his angel below.

"Xiggy...Can't breath good..." Roxas grumbled."And the baby?"

"Right."

The wight was lifted and Roxas gasped; Silly sniper...Roxas rubbed his belly, but he almost bumped into Xigbar's face. The sniper was so close, he could smell his breath; and said breath, was stale.

"Xigbar, what's up?" Roxas questioned. He backed up."You're acting a bit strange.."

"I'm just, real excited, y'know?" Xigbar sighed."Me and you...we're gonna be dads."

Roxas pressed his lips to Xigbar's facial scar, licking at the numb, smooth scar tissue. More kisses followed suit as they trailed down the sniper's neck, over his large adam's apple, and farther south, stopping at his shoulder. The blond looked up and smiled cutely; Xigbar smiled back.

"I'm excited too." Roxas murmured.

"Roxas? Roxas!" The sound of Demyx's melodius, yet startling voice scared Roxas, causing him to curl against Xigbar's warm chest; He thought it was Axel.

"Angel, it ain't him, it's Demyx." Xigbar chuckled, rubbing Roxas neck.

"Oh..R-right..." Roxas quipped. He was still a little paranoid, but Xigbar was there with him! The sniper would protect him and wouldn't let Axel come within 5 meters of the hospital. He was still recovering, and getting scared like this over Demyx, wasn't good for the baby, or him. "Sorry..."

"Ya don't have ta say sorry, babe." Xigbar grinned."Ya wanna see Demyx or not?"

"Sure." Roxas nodded.

"We're in here." Xigbar's deep baritone eminated from the open door of Roxas' current hospital room.

Demyx peeked around the corner before strolling in, nervous, arms clasped behind his back; His lip was knawed upon, blue orbs attempting to resist making eye contact with Xigbar.

"I wanted to tell you both...that's I'm sorry!" Demyx cried, piping up."Zexy too!"

Both Xigbar and Roxas looked confused and ultimately unconvinced; He had to make them believe that Zexion was good and not some evil rapist.

"Really?" Roxas asked."Is it...true?"

"Yeah! Zexy...he won't talk to me about it and it irritates me because I love-" At the word 'love', Demyx hands flew over his mouth with lightning speed, but the word was already spoken. 'Crap...' He exclaimed to himself. 'Alright, keep cool, Demyx...They'll understand, right?'

"So you like him?" Roxas tilted his head, saphhire orbs wide with surprise.

"Ye-Yeah..." Demyx quieted down with embaressment, blushing harshly. He couldn't keep sprouting his secrets and crushes like this! It could end up getting him hurt, or worse, maybe Zexion. He still had no clue why Zexion raped Roxas or if someone forced him to do the henious act.

"Well, if ya find out why he did that, tell us! I wanna fuckin' know!" Xigbar shouted.

"O-Oh, okay. Gotcha." Demyx shrunk back, nodding. Xigbar gaze...still scared him.

"Guess what..." Roxas smiled softly.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Roxas announced in surpressed glee.

"I'm the daddy,_ of course_." Xigbar rolled his eyes, hinting at Zexion.

"I'm happy for you two." Demyx smiled."I'll talk to Zexion later. I'm gonna go now."

Demyx nodded and smiled, closing the door behind himself; Xigbar turned to Roxas.

"Y'know, I like seein' ya smile." Xigbar said."Hadn't see a real smile in a while."

"You mean minutes?" Roxas raised a eyebrow.

"Y'know what I mean." Xigbar snickered and pushed Roxas back gently before lying atop the latter again. Xigbar quickly began to nuzzle Roxas' neck and lick at the disappearing love bite.

"I dunno..." Roxas murmured. He looked down with love-glutted orbs."What you said a few days ago, really helped me so much...Everytime the memories come back, I think of the _real _you, Xigbar. You helped me."

"It's my job, angel." Xigbar grasped his lover's hand tight, smiling as their faces came closer and closer until their lips caressed. Xigbar's large hand ghosted circles on Roxas' flushed cheeks. They kissed and ceased quickly; The blond suddenly hugged Xigbar, tight.

"Thank you...You wont leave me today?" Roxas pleaded quietly eyes shut tight.

"What's up, babe?" Xigbar asked as he pulled Roxas closer to kiss his blond locks.

"Well if I get sick again, I want you here with me."

"Course I'll stay, angel."

Roxas nodded happily. "Thanks...again."

"No prob..." Xigbar trailed off at the end of his sentence, opting to close with a smooch to Roxas' forehead. He let Roxas curl against his body, glad to sense the warm body close to his, and the happiness.

"Xiggy, I wonder...What our baby will look like...I'm just barely 2 months, but I'm so excited. While he look like me or you, or both of us.. It's so...exilerating..Whenever my rape scares me, think of you, and our future baby gives me strength to move on."

"I'm glad..Y'know, I hand't thoughta what he would look like. We're both sexy and good looking so I have no regrets." Xigbar joked."I'd like ta see 'im also."

"Me too." Roxas laughed.

"I still hope we have a boy."

"Yeah, Little Xiggy Junior."

"Hell yeah, Rox. Me 'n' you 'n' him'll do all sorts 'a stuff together." Xigbar snickered.

"For sure." Roxas nodded, swelling with pride. Suddenly, he felt the scorching bile began to erupt from his throat, burning as it rose.

"Trash-" Roxas gurgled.

Xigbar sprang up, snatching the trash-can up in one foul swoop and holding it up to Roxas' face; It was filled with bile and bits of cracker. Roxas' vomiting went on for short minute that stretched like a hour, before he finally coughed up spit enough to pant and catch his breath. When Roxas was like this, it bothered Xigbar.

"I'm sorry, 'bout..." Xigbar was caught off guard by his lover cutting him off.

"It's worth it..." Roxas smiled. Even with vomit dripping from his mouth and regurgitated food splayed across his white teeth, he was still as beautiful as fresh snow and angels to Xigbar. The beautiful blond bucked, and coughed more spittle up but, a strong hand rubbed his back in a circular motion, soothing him. The feeling of nauseau wavered until the feeling slowed to a full stop.

"Erm, I think I'm done throwing up for now..." Roxas coughed, wiping his mouth before sitting up to thank his lover. "Thank you Xiggy."

"No prob, baby." Xigbar chuckled and set the garbage can down. He pulled Roxas up to his level and kissed his cheek; Roxas was small enough that at his height, he had to lift Roxas up and hold him in order to kiss him, except when he sat down. The kisses trailed down Roxas' neck, and his skin flushed under the tender caress.

"What do you wanna do today?" Roxas questioned.

"Hmmm...Well, we could..." Xigbar thought for a moment."Make love or somethin'..." He suggested in a non-chalant manner, devious smile and gold orbs flickering.

"Maybe..." Roxas muttered to himself. He was feeling fine and his rape didn't bother him so much anymore...Maybe they could re-connect since they hadn't made love in while, maybe two or three weeks, which was a stretch for both of them; They craved sex like they craved air.

"Y'know, if ya don't wanna, we don't have ta."

"No, I want it Xiggy..." Roxas pleaded."Fuck me, Xigbar.."

"Gladly, boy." Xigbar purred.

Xigbar slid dextrous hands under Roxas' shirt, fondling his lover's perky nipples, pinching and rubbing them; The tiny nipples flushed beneath scarred fingers.

"Mmm...Xig-baarr..." Roxas moaned in angelic perfection, a deep tenor, blue orbs glowing with lust and love.

Xigbar slipped Roxas' undershirt off and tossed it to the floor. He immediantly began suckling on his lover's nipples, massaing the flushed skin around them as he sucked. The rosy buds erected as he rose upward to meet Roxas' open mouth. The sniper's tongue slipped in but he kept his mouth open wide, tongues battling for dominance as spit dribbled from their mouths. Thin fingers unzipped the sniper's black cloak, the latter allowing Rocad to slid the article away. They continues to kiss as Roxas laid down, moaning and writhing as his cock weeped. Roxas then came back up when he saw Xigbar sitting there.

"Mmm..Roxas, C'mon kid, your turn then mine." Xigbar smirked.

Roxas grabbed the flaccid cock in front of him and began stroking up and down, ghosting over warm flesh. He slowly stroked Xigbar's cock, his fingers slowly moving over the head, caressing the sniper's slit, then back down to his sac. He bent down and took his lover's cock into his mouth, experienced in deep-throating the massive cock; Pre-cum was a tasty snack to him. His tongue traced paths up and down the hardening shaft until it stuck it up straight. He took the cock out with a 'pop' and laid back down.

"Touch me...C'mon, please..." Roxas moaned.

"As ya wish, kiddo..." Xigbar moaned in response.

Xigbar grasped his lover's boxers and snatched them off, diving down; He stuck Roxas' cock in his mouth, sucking and nipping at the hot skin. Pre-cum dribbled down his throat as he smirked as Roxas, whose back arched off the bed in pleasure. The more Xigbar sucked, the louder Roxas became; He could sense Roxas was close, so he abruptly stopped; His pants were snatched off, followed by underwear. Roxas' lusty blue orbs gazed at the massive, fourteen inch erect cock. Roxas moaned as Xigbar pushed him closer of the bed's headboard so he could gain access to Roxas's anus. He caressed the tight ring of muscle with one finger, before slowly delving into the warmth. Xigbar smirked at the warmth pulsating around his digit, Roxas writhing in pleasure at the wonderful feeling.

"You want another finger, babe?" Xigbar purred, rasping his tongue over Roxas' extended leg.

"Yes please...M-More Xiggy, more..." Roxas panted.

Xigbar nodded and shoved another digit inside Roxas; he scissored his two fingers, stretching the sweet entrance of his lover. He pumped his fingers in and out slowly, dragging them along his lover's anal walls, wanton moans filling the air.

"No more te-teasing..." Roxas cried out in pleasure."F-Fuck me!" This was another reason, why Roxas was secretly angry at himself. Xigbar likes to tease him and talk sexy during sex, so he should have known it wasn't Xigbar...But he was so angry about that, and Xigbar seemed so downcast, and he hated seeing Xigbar sad..

"Excited, aren't 'cha?" Xigbar chuckled. He rubbed his slick, clear pre-cum over his cock. His cock head prodded at Roxas' warm entrance before sliding in; The pleasure spiraled through Roxas' body, from his ass to his head. He _loved _the familiar feeling of Xigbar's thick cock sliding along his inner walls. His pace began slow, just barely thrusting in cock inside Roxas.

"Faster...Harder, Xigbar...You kn-know..What I l-li-ke-ahh..." Roxas moaned as spit dripped onto the white pillow.

"You like this, kid?" Xigbar moaned as sped his pace up, thrusting in and out as hard as he could; He knew Roxas like it hard, and fast but he would be careful not to hurt any wounds.

"Y-Yeah!" Roxas yelled. He bucked back and forth as Xigbar slammed into him, jabbing at his prostate with every hit; The impact send convulsions of pleasure through his body, making him arch his back off the bed. He tossed his head back when Xigbar massaged his cock and pumped the sensative organ in time wth his thrusts. Swetay blond locks clung to his raining skin as his mind began to swirl. Soon Xigbar became nothing more than a blur as tears found there way out of his sapphire orbs; This was real love making. Xigbar looked up, and gasped; Roxas sapphire orbs were half-lidded, his face a deep pink haze, rosy lips paarted in a silent moan. As Xigbar went faster, Roxas' wrapped his legs around Xigbar's waist, licking at Xigbar's neck. What made Roxas' heart stop, was the fact that Xigbar cradled his hand in his much larger, scarred hand; And he smiled secretly.

"X-Xig...aahh..Barrrr...!" Roxas shrieked as his orgasm hit like a ton of bricks. White foam and fireworks erupted in his mind's eye, eliciting thousands of nerves to crackle and sizzle in a delicious wanton eruption of pleasure. Milky white cum spurted from his cock and made contact Xigbar and his stomachs and chests. His anal walls tighted and squeezed Xigbar's cum from his cock, giving one more thust as far as he could into Roxas, filling his lover his fiery seed. He collapsed onto Roxas, panting as he pulled the white cover over his and Roxas' heads.

"Lo-Love...you..." Roxas moaned quietly, snuggling close to the warmth.

"Love ya...too...Kitten.." Xigbar panted."I'll never hurt you..."

The exhausted sniper gave one last smirk before kissing Roxas. Their breathing pace matched and their chests rose and fell in time with the other; Sleep could only come.

XxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxX

Only books could keep Roxas and Xigbar from his mind. It had been a little over 2 weeks since he had raped Roxas, and it still bothered him; Zexion didn't even have the will to speak to Demyx...Who cared so much for him, but all he could do was push the water mage away.. Zexion could beat himself up over this.

"Goddammit..." Zexion muttered as he lost his page, almost forgeting what page he was at. He flipped through the thick novel, frowning. If only he could muster up the courage to talk to Demyx, and maybe, to ask him out...

"Zexy!"

This time, Zexion tossed his book into the air and fell out of the blue bean-bag chair, tumbling onto the white carpet, clutching his chest.

"Zexy, Ohmigod, are you okay?" Demyx asked franticlly as he pulled Zexion up and dusted him off.

"I'm fine..Demyx." He flushed at his appearently new nickname.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, thats why I came, but if you're busy, I can leave! I don't wanna bother you while you're reading..." The words flowed out of his mouth like a waterfall and Demyx immediantly regretted it. _'Why do i always have to act like I'm retarded around him...' _He wondered, downcast... The water mage turned to leave, dejected and shoulders slumped, thgough nothing happened.

"N-No, don't leave...And..I wanted to talk with you also." Zexion replied, grabbing a exiting Demyx's arm.

"You do?" Demyx asked, turning; He looked at Zexion with teary orbs.

"Don't cry, Demyx..." Zexion murmured. He pulled his water sprite closer, and kissed him on soft, rosy lips. Blue orbs widened at the surprising act, but their owner returned it with glee. The two distraught males kissed each other for a long while, holding each other close. When they broke, Demyx squeezed Zexion in a back-breaking hug.

"You really like me...Don't you? "C-Cause I like you too!" Demyx spoke fast.

"I do like you..." Zexion said."And I'm sorry about how I treated you after you found out I...You know..."

"I do know...And I still love you." Demyx said with sudden confidence. _'He really does like me...I know I can do this...' "_Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Y-Yes, I will." For the first time in a long while, Zexion smiled truely.

XxXxxXxXxxXxX

No one had seen head no tail of Larxene since she had destroyed the castle's kitchen. Most of the members concluded she had locked herself in her room.

"Goddamn fucking Axel...And GODDAMN FUCKING ROXAS!" The enraged female hissed, sending a flurry of kunai into a mutilated picture of Roxas' head. The picture had so many holes in it, it was intensely hard to tell whether it was Roxas or Demyx, or someone else the female desiped currently. She had tried so hard to be flirty and sexual towwards the oblivious pyromaniac; revealing skirts, anynomous love notes, but to no avail! The pyro was oblivious to anything but that blond bastard...

"I'll have to try even harder..." Larxene snarled. She dropped her kunai on her bed and flopped down in front of a mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror."I'm absolutely beautiful and sexy, so why doesn't he like me?"

That was a question with no answer. Roxas was blond and so was she, the boy had blue eyes and she did too. It didn't make sense in her mind why Axel would try and pick Roxas over her; The blond even rejected him, so why was the pyro still obsessed and drooling over the migit? Appearently he was in love with Xigbar.

"Axel, you're so..stupid..." Larxene huffed, but there was a knock at her door."What?"

"Larxene~" It ws obviously Marluxia."Can I come in?"

"Fine..." Larxene pouted; The door was unlocked anyways.

The pink haired assassin strolled into the room, twirling a blue rose between his fingers; A gift from his boyfriend, Vexen, but only Larxene and the scientist knew about their relationship. Superior Xemnas might have a cow if he knew there were emotional relationships going on under his nose. He believed they had no heart and that love wasn't real. He flopped down on Larxene's bed like it was his.

"So how are you?" Marluxia questioned as he sniffed the sweet-scented rose.

"I'm fucking irritated..." Larxene snarled."Axel likes Roxas but I like Axel, but Axel doesn't notice me."

"Say that again?" Marluxia tilted his head in confusion.

"I like Axel, but Axel is too damn busy drooling over what he can't get. A.K.A, Roxas.." The nymph enunciated each word carefully so the assassin could hear for once.

"Oh, that's what you were saying. Why don't you just tell Axel you like him." Marluxia stated.

"I sent him a note."

"Did you sign your name?"

"No, it was anonomyous and on Valentine's Day."

"How about _this_ time you _do_ put your name on a note and give it to him?"

"Alright fine..." Larxene sighed. Maybe she should have put her hand on the first note..."What should I put in it?"

"Your feelings obviously." Marlxuai chuckled.


	10. Mina Hinoo: Festival of Love

When Roxas awoke, jittery and estatic, he was engulfed by white sheets smelling of sex and a mix of his lover's and his seed. He attempted to stretch, but he was squeezed by a slumbering Xigbar, who's face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck. The memories of last night's love making flowed into his mind, the way his lover held his hand as he thrust deep inside, and when the latter moaned his love; It reminded him of the first time they had sex...

XxxXxXxxXxXxxXxX

_'I'm cold...' Roxas groaned, shivering in his obsidian cloak. He trudged through waist-high snow, trees and grass englufed by the frozen, icy snow. Ahead, shivering also but attempting not to show it, was Xigbar, a fellow organization member and superior by eleven spots. He would never like the Land of Dragons after this...; Curse Superior Xemnas for sending them to this frozen wasteland in the dead of winter, during a raging blizzard to search for some artifact that probably wasn't here in the first place! Roxas blinked icy snow from his saphhire orbs, growling at the temperature and the fact it was becoming harder and harder to see...Even though his superior was dressed in all black, hood up, it was almost impossible to see him through the snowy whirlwind.._

_'You okay back there, kiddo?' The californian accent of Xigbar was drowned out by the raging wind and driving snow._

_'What?' Roxas panted, but he tripped and crashed face-first into a snow drift, coughing snow from this throat...He was so cold...He could barely move..The boy watched blankly as Xigbar ran over to him, kicking and throwing piles of snow from his path, until he fell to his knees next to Roxas, tripped by a patch of frozen rocks, masked by layers of ice and snow. He felt strong arms shake him awake, telling him not to fall asleep, not to stop moving or he would freeze to death...and become a Roxi-cickle. A bare chuckle bubbled from his throat, breathing white air into Xigbar's face._

_'C'mon, kid, gotta get up, ya gotta start moving lil'dude.' Xigbar said as he forced snow away from Roxas, the snow having piled up so quickly, lifting the tiny boy up to his feet; The latter swayed and began falling again, but he was caught by Xigbar, who grunted at the sudden weight. Roxas was lifted, but this time, he was cradled in Xigbar's arms. Hazy warmth breathed through the freezing leather, and the blond curled and writhed, trying to force the warmth closer towards his icy body. The simplest, smallest form of warmth coming from Xigbar made Roxas desperately sneeze and cough as his body wracked in the cold, the latter carry him trudging on towards some type of shelder, even a tree, just to shield them from the freezing wind for even a minute. Roxas stared up at the tan face above him, watching the man grunt pearl breath into the sky, and then brush snow from his only eye and face with a scarred, gloved hand. There, in the distrance, Xigbar spotted a cave, a medium-sized cave but it could shield them from the snow and wind and he could get a fire started... The sniper hurried towards the meager shelter, and as soon as he reached the shelter, Roxas was laid on the cold stone floor, but it wasn't as cold as the snow, so that was a plus. Xigbar used his Sharpshooters to shoot down snowy yet surprisingly not wet branches, before he used hand and foot to break them into even smaller pieces. Next he gathered rocks, for a circle to contain the fire. He managed to find large almost blanket-like moss fields, hidden, but he stripped the moss for makeshift door. He made a few trips to back and forth, before he was finally able to rest, but he wasn't done yet. Rocks were arranged in a circle, leaves and sticks piled in the center, and the makeshift door hung from the spiky ceiling rocks._

_'You okay?' Xigbar questioned, huddling against the younger male, searching for sleek black rocks._

_'Y-Ye-yeah...' Roxas coughed; He curled against the warming body to his left.'Thanks...'_

_'No prob', don't worry, I'm gonna get it real warm in 'ere.' Xigbar assured the smaller male, with a chuckle and a gentle elbow to the side. He managed to find a small chunk of flint and a regular rock to strike the flint against. Maybe he could get used to caves if he had too... A strike against the rock, and a few fiery sparks showered onto the tinder and sticks. They smoked as Xigbar blew on them; They went out. Again he tried, until they finally caught, and lit up. Xigbar added a spare branch to the fire as it grew and snacked on the tasty wood and leaves. A luminous glow of red filled the dark cave and Roxas wriggled closer to heat. A arm wrapped around his shoulder._

_'This f-feels..be-be-better...' Roxas breathed, smiling softly to his mission partner._

_'Damn right, kid. I like this better than that freakin' snow out there.' Xigbar laughed as he pointed to the moss door with a thumb; He tossed another branch into the fire._

_'I'm still...cold...' Roxas murmured. He stared at Xigbar, the blazing dance of the fire reflected in those pools of equally golden fire. He had never noticed how...beautiful Xigbar looked, until now. His tan skin was glowing in the light, a simple, bored expresession lacing his feature, but somehow, it revealed a thousand silent words. A lusty image popped into his mind and he jumped suddenly...He shouldn't be thinking of things like that, he barely knew Xigbar. He blushed harder when the sniper unzipped his cloak to bask in the pleaseant warmth; The blond couldn't help but stare at the defined, sexy muscles of the man sitting close to him. Roxas felt his cock twitch and spring to life, erecting; Hands fumbled to cover the growing erection and Xigbar noticed this. The man stared at Roxas, who moaned softly, oblivious to the male beside him._

_'Hm, seems yer...__**too **__warm..' Xigbar smirked at Roxas.'I know a real good way to get warm...'_

_'Y-yeah...' Roxas moaned quietly, watching Xigbar lean towards him and place chapped lips on his equally chapped, yet rosy lips. He let Xigbar lay him down to delve into his mouth further, as they kissed harder. Xigbar stripped Roxas and himself of all their coverings, before he prepaired the boy beneath him, then thrust in. Wanton moans and shrieks echoed off the cave walls, striking the two males at every angle, as they writhed in pleasure. When they were spent, Xigbar pulled Roxas close, spooning against his new-found lover. Using both their cloaks to cover there nude bodies. The cold, they could barely feel it for the sweet hype of love. Maybe...The common sense would flow in later...~_

"Hnn, Roxas..." Roxas was forced back into reality, memories ushered to the back of his mind.

"You're awake, Xiggy." Roxas smiled cutely.

"So are you." Xigbar grinned back at him and kissed his lips."You seemed to be distracted, baby."

"I was thinking of the first time we made love..." Roxas sighed, smiling. He pulled Xigbar close and kissed his nose, hugging his beloved sniper close.

"Mmm...That cave was fun, baby. I liked that 'cause it made ya feel so good then and it kept us warm." Xigbar chuckled, staring at Roxas' with a lusty golden orb. He let Roxas curl in his lap, nuzzling his stomach while he patted the latter's.

"I enjoyed last night also..." Roxas purred.

"Oh, I know ya did kid, moaned louder than I ever heard ya...I loved every moment." Xigbar smiled and pulled Roxas up and kissed his nose. "Y'know, I really love you so much baby."

"I love you too, Xigbar. And I love our baby, though he's not really here yet." Roxas laughed and let his lover hold him close, wrapping his arms around the latter's neck; He was rocked slowly, blue orbs glistning with emotion. Today was a nothing day, as there was nothing really to do.. No missions oddly and appearenly, no one was going to bother them.

"Mmm, wanna go somewhere? I gotta great place in mind." Xigbar suggested.

"Why not.."

"It's summer inna Land of Dragions, kitten. Have some good food, watch the fireworks..." Xigbar mused, smirking. He finally realized that they were both nude, so he opened a portal and snatch clothes for both of then from his room; They slept together whenever they could so he kept some of Roxas' clothes in his room. Maybe one day... They could share a room, together, with no consequences toward them... They dressed, helping each other with smiles even though needed no help; It was just for the fun of it. The sniper opened a portal, and allowed his Roxas through first before he followed.

The two lovers appeared in a forest of cherry blossom trees, the pink petals swirling about as if a blizzard, the fragant scent flowing with them. Xigbar reached and picked a single blossom, still intact and perfect, stem including before gently sliding it behind Roxas' ear; The cherry blossom matched Roxas perfectly, and brightened his face and mood.

"Thank you, Xigbar." Roxas murmured softly, hugging his lover close.

"My pleasure, my sweet flower." Xigbar breathed softly, kissing Roxas."C'mon, let's get something to eat, rest, then the firworks will start, baby."

XxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxX

When Zexion awoke the next morning, he was cuddled close to Demyx, his new found boyfriend. The schemer smiled, but his smile morphed; He hadn;t told Axel nor Superior of his progress. He needed to quickly report to them before them came snooping, but that was mostly Superior. He gently removed Demyx's arms from around his body, and slid out of bed.

"Dem, I forgot I need to give Xemnas a mission report," Zexion whispered in his boyfriend's ear softly."I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Mmmm...Okay..Zexy.." Demyx muttered sleepily, rolling over and puling the covers over his disheveled hair with a 'hmm'.

Zexion quickly pulled his cloak and pants on, followed by the rest of the standard Organization uniform, quickly and quietly exiting his room, as not to awaken his Demyx further; Demyx was a _much _different person when you wake him up, cheerful turning into just plain _mean. _He scurried down the hall and behind a large, ornate statue; He opened a portal there so no one would see him. He arrived in Xemnas' office, clearing his throat to warrant attention.

"Ah, Number VI," Xemnas regarded his informant, turning his chair towards the latter."What news do you have for me?"

"Yesterday, I overheard Number XII ranting about how much she loathes Number XIII when I walked past her room. I have reason to believe that she is the perpatraitor." Zexion replied.

"Good, good...I will await more evidence from you before I make a final judgement..Also..What of Number II? I've seen neither head nor tail of him."

Axel hadn't prepaired him on what to say if anyone asked about Xigbar. He would have to lie and hope that Superior believes him.

"I-I haven't seen him either.." Zexion stammered, lieing.

'Strange.." The silveret mused, turning away from the schemer with no sound but the creak of the furniture; Something was going on here, and he was determined to find out and put a stop to it. "Very well, you are dismissed."

Zexion bowed low, and made a swift exit via portal. He returned to his room to find Demyx dressed, and sitting on his bed, swinging his legs back and forth, like a small child waiting for their parent.

"Mornin' Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh, Good morning Demyx." Zexion found himself smiling, an action not usually done. he had to be more happy for himself and Demyx...

"Guess what?" Demyx groaned."I got a mission...But I'd rather play my sitar! How lame is that?"

Zexion chuckled."Pretty lame..Where are you going?"

"Beast's Castle..." Demyx huffed, pouting. Zexion laughed at the cute pout and crossed arms of his boyfriend.

"You'll be okay." Zexion assured the taller male. He never tried encouraging anyone, he generally put them down, especially if they weren't as intelligent as he...But he knew he would never be like that to Demyx, he couldn't bare to compromise his new relationship..Yet, he ccompromises Xigbar and Roxas' nearly everyday... He stepped across the blond's threshold, violating him in unspeakable ways...

'What does that make me?' Zexion asked himself; he was completely unsure of the answer, if there was one.

"Aww, thanks Zexy!" Demyx stood and hugged the schemer tight; He would have to do something nice for Axel since he got them together...Maybe, he could also talk to Zexion about Roxas, when the schemer was comfortable...

"When do you leave?" Zexion gasped through the bear-crushing hug.

"Umm-Aww man, I better go! Saix'll kill me if he finds me slacking off again!" Demyx exclaimed, flustered. He gave Zexion a quick kiss on the cheek as if he were a husband in a cartoon, just about to leave for work, portaling away, leaving a blushing Zexion to stare in to space, estatic; the latter shook his head comedicly.

"Now, to go talk to Axel..." Zexion sighed aloud. He opened a portal, and emerged in the pyro's room.

"Hey! My main informant man."

"Gah!"

"Chill man, you scare easily." Axel sneered, chuckling.

Zexion bared his teeth, frowning with a hand over where his heart may be.

"So...Any news?" Axel clearly didn't care about the schemer, brushing the male's frowning face off as 'stuck up'.

"Yes...I heard Larxene saying how much she hated Roxas, so I told Superior that," Zexion informed."I left Larxene's room after that, Marluxia had just come in."

"Awesome Zexy! And things with Demyx?" Axel smirked, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"G-Good.." Zexion stammered, smiling to himself."-I forgot to mention thatr Superior asked me where Xig-"

"Don't say its name." Axel growled.

Zexion raised an eyebrow at thew pyro's sudden change in mood, especially with no warning.

"Okay then... Where 'it' was.." Zexion rolled his violet orbs.

"Good then. Just say you don't knwo where the hell it is." Axel shrugged, smirking.

"If you say so..."

"Anything else?" Axel ignored the comment.

"Nothing else at the moment." Zexion said; He nervously picked imaginary pieces of lint from his cloak, licking smooth lips.

"So...Guess I'll see you later?" Axel proposed, implying he wanted the schemer to leave, _now_. He had some private 'thoughts' he wanted to liberate from his troubled mind. He knew his accomplice was fully aware of his intentions and most of his feelings, but he believed that some things needed to be genuinely kept confidential.

"Uh sure..." Zexion quietly exited, and Axel smiled at this.

The pyro strolled up to the wall just behind where the schemer last stood, gently feeling along until he struck a small fissure in the bumpy plasture; He pressed down. There was a delicate _click, _and a thin panel on the wall creaked, lurching to expose a open crevise stuffed with a stack of glossy photos. A single photograph was snatched from the top to aavoid them all crashing down, and stuck to the adjacent wall with a tack hidden with the photos. Axel scowled at the picture of Xigbar, who supposedly was chatting with Roxas, but nothing was shone apart from the open, motionless mouth of the sniper caught in the middle of talking, complegely unaware; A single digit of his burst into a reddish-blue hue, small embers exploding in a beautifully dangerous aqua blue.

"Oh 'Xiggy', Axel snarled, tone positively _drooling _with sarcasm and dudgeon, talking to the photo as if it would respond; He paced back and forth slowly, silent."How you absolutely wrench my heart with your digusting antics...with MY Roxas, tainting his beauty with your _shit_."

Axel sauntered up to the photo, breathing hard, staring at the joyous expression of Xigbar with a mixture of rage and pain.

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN FUCKING HELL!"

The picture exploded in flame, charring black and curling like a dieing spider, grey ashes decending to the carpet. Axel allowed a haughty, jealous chuckle to bubble from his vocal cords and he turned, smirking.

XxXxxXxXxxXxX

Vexen sighed, stretching; Xigbar and Roxas were gone again after he missed them this morning while he made himself breakfast and lunch, and he wished to check up on the blond's health _just _to make sure he was okay; His pregnancy would put a higher strain on his tiny body compared to say Marluxia, or Zexion. If something happened to Roxas, Xigbar would beat the _crap _out of him, then kill gulped subconsiously as he carefully sat down in his computer chair, rolling close to the icy desk, where ice crystals and stalagmites hung from the sides and bottom of the desk.

"Now, where is it?" He mumbled softly, probing through papers and sifting through piles of notebooks filled to thr brim with information of all kind; He realized he had forgotten to wash his plate, considering he just brushed breadcrumbs all over his desk. He brushed them onto the floor, promisibng to vaccum later. The blond gave a small smirk of satisfaction when he lifted a blue notebook from behind a stack of rather large books, hidden on purpous to the point of not even it's owner being able to find it; He opened, and grabbed a blue pen-

_July 7_

_I have listened to both Roxas and Xigbar talk about Axel's actions thusfar. I do not know the honest cause of these actions, but I assume it to be either a strange fascination with something about Roxas, how some say, a 'crush', or he simply may be jealous of just the relationship between the two. He seemed secretly opptobrious towards even Xigbar and Roxas friendship from the beginning, despite the fact that Roxas was open to having both he and Xigbar as friends, even when things got serious. Xigbar and Roxas so not know this, but I saw them kiss once, in the dead of night in front of Roxas' room before the blond went inside. I haven't to them this, but I saw nothing truely wrong. We have no hearts, so maybe in the beginning thy found it nice to have intimate interaction with another living being (though Demyx think otherwise about this, believing us to have hearts, but we forgot how to feel). _

_I believe Axel to be the 'unseen occurance' that forced Zexion to do such a horrid act against Roxas with no warning. The two were never bad to each other, polite in passing since they weren't friends. I could never imagine Zexion doing something like that to anyone, no matter how irritated he got with them...And seeing as he disguised himself as Xigbar before raping Roxas suggests that either he liked Roxas(which I do believe), or Axel was trying to use Zexion to break the two up..._

_I know naught how or even if the two actually feel any emotions towards each other, but, I can tell that they are serious, and what is between them is real; Hm, I believe to be contradicting myself...Nevermind. I am a man of science, yet nonetheless, I believe what I want and what I feel to be true, however faulty or unlogical it may seem... Besides the fact that I am indeed in a romantic relantionship, and my boyfriend also happens to be pregnant._

_I'm not sure how Roxas got pregnant, though it may have something to do with Xigbar's powers over space; I will research this later. But, if Axel is indeed jealous and he doesn't show a need to care what happens as long as he gets what he desires, I will need to secretly keep an eye on those two, and their future child...I may seem cold and a 'prude' to some, but deep down, I care...sometimes. Ah, Braig..Braig was young when he begun training to be a guard, prehaps fourteen or so. I became sort of a father figure to him, seeing as his parents were both dead and I was a good deal older, being twenty-five. I was often sent to bandage up his wounds from training or fights with the other boys in training. Even now, I find myself watching over him, unbeknownst to us both... I do not knwo why I have began a journal, nor why I even talk of past or present feelings, especially to, technically myself..._

Vexen closed the journal with a sigh, but he smiled softly. He hadn't bothered to think about Radient Garden nor Braig for quite a while...It brought back memories of the good old days; Not to say these days were bad, but before all of this, before they became nobodies and before Braig was brainwashed by a horrid old man hell bent on corrupting and destroying them all. Maybe, it corrupted one of them far beyond the point of nobodyhood. A point where nothing stands in the way of one's desire; He could only imagine what might coem next... Vexen coughed, stood, leaving without pushing his chair in. He might as well change the sheets while Xigbar and Roxas were gone... They kept him up well, but fortunately the walls of his lap were sound-proof; To bad the infirmary walls weren't...

"The agenda tomorrow..." Vexen mumbled to himself, a bad habit, entering the first infirmary room and snatching musty sheets from the bed, cringing. "Talk to the lovebirds...then with Zexion..."

The scientist hummed, strolling to the washing machine in the lab; He was often to bsy to go very far from the lab, especially to the wash room, which was not so conviently stationed on the twelveth floor, while he was on the second floor... He heard the door to his lab open, and he turned at a cheery voice.

"Vexy, where are you~"

"Marly, I'm near the washing machine!"

The assassin strolled past the desks and metal tables, sauntering up to his lover to place a kiss on the forehead of his lovely, chilly scientist.

"Good afternoon, Vexy. How are you today?" Marluxia asked, blue orbs mischevous as he twirled a rose in his hand.

"Good afternoon to you to, Mar. I'm okay, what about your pregnancy? Have you thrown up at all today?"

"I'm fine, baby. I was resting today. Hadn't realized I slept so late, so I probably need to eat." Marluxia said, patting his stomach.

"My lunch is still in the refrigerator, so you can eat that."

"Don't you need to eat it? You're looking thin."

"I'm fine, you need to keep your strength up, Mar." Vexen sighed, and gave Marluxia a peck on the cheek before stuffing the sheets in the washing machine. The latter smiled and walked past the door to the infirmary, to where Vexen's desk was. The scientist thought a mini refrigerator would be good for him, and up under his desk would be the best place since he spends most of his time sitting down there anyways. The assassin opened the small refrigerator and pulled a plate of spagetti with a fork atop plastic wrap from inside, smiling at the fact that it was his favorite food; His love of spagetti invloved a long, harrowing tale of a child daunted by the usual forces of bigger kids, a pet dog, and as always, his love of cooking, which got him beat up a few times. He never liked to talk about that, shivering as he sat down.

"How's Roxas? Y'know, Larxene doesn't like him. She was throwing a hissy fit yesterday.." Marluxia stated as his lover strolled up to the desk and stood near where he sat. He placed a forkful of pasta in his mouth, chewing thoughfully aas Vexen pulled up a chair.

"She hates everyone," Vexen chuckled."What did she say?"

"That she hated Roxas for stealing Axel from her. I mean, she can't take a hint that Axel doesn't like her, but I told her to keep trying. He may fall in love with her one day, just like us." Marluxia smiled.

"That may be true. I'll keep an eye out for the boy." Vexen sighed, shaking his head. Apparently it was worse that he thought, or it was at least getting there...

"How is he anyways?" Marluxia asked. He winced when he bit down on the fork too hard when he stuck some pasta in his mouth.

"He's doing okay, he healed up nicely." Vexen said."But I worry about the two of them..."

"I can see why. With Axel out to get them and probably Larxene next, they'll need all the help they cxan get, so I'm willing." Marluxia smiled, and gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. Vexen was precious too him, and if he had too, he would help Vexen's friends; Neither Roxas or Xigbar deserved that type of treatment.

"Thanks baby..."

XxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxX

Roxas gave a content sigh, curling in the lap of his lover, a hand patting his full stomach. Xigbar found a wonderful place to watch the firworks from, a secluded glade behind a waterfall surprisingly, with a small precipice that overlooked the imperial palace, where the festivities would be taking place; Xigbar forgot to tell him they were going to a festival.

"The fireworks will start soon, babe. I'll have a surprise for ya." Xigbar said.

"I can't wait." Roxas smiled and snuggled closer.

Xigbar sincerely grinned."Let's enjoy this, I plan to spend all the time I can with you while Superior's being lazy."

Roxas hummed softly, as crowds of people flocked to the custling palace courtyard, where the towermaster's began to lite ablaze the fireworks. The flames exploded, and multi-colored smoke trailed after the rockets; Roxas gasped softly as shimmering silver, violet, and coblt patterns erupted across the night sky, developing into shapes of peole hugging, kissing, and holding hands. Another round of fireworks followed as silvery ash fell to the ground, emerald, vermilion, gold, and pink lit up the sky again with the contours of hearts, maple leaves, roses, and shells, all symbols of love with different meanings.

"Y'know why we came?" Xigbar asked quietly.

"Not really...Why?" Roxas responded.

"'Cause this is the Festival of Love, only once a year." Xigbar explained. "Legend says if ya promise eternal love to whoever you like during the fireworks, the god of love, Yue-Lao or Tu Er Shen keep watch over you and your lover. For us, it's Tu Er Shen."

"Tu Er Shen?" Roxas repeated hesitantly.

"Yeah," Xigbar chuckled and pulled Roxas closer. "That deity keeps tabs on love and sex between homosexual like us. I got a bad feeling about Axel, so I thought if I could do somethin' like this, I can keep you safe... Lots of people say they've seen Tu Er Shen, so I figure it's for real."

"Xigbar..."

"Roxas... I love you. I love you more than anythin' in the entire universe. If somethin' happened to you... I wouldn't know what to do. I know Axel's gonna do somethin' bad... If somethin' happens to me, stay with Vexen or Xaldin, don't be alone." Xigbar stated, almost pleading to his tiny lover softly, clutching at Roxas' desperately.

"Xigbar, it's gonna be okay... If this is for real, I have to do it also," Roxas murmured, caressing Xigbar's face with a gentle touch, ghosting over the jagged facial scar; He loved the way his skin felt, the touch calluses on his hands, the way his skin was so tough and leathery yet so sensitive. Roxas heard a small whine, and he looked down at Xigbar,whose head rested in his lap.

"I love you Xigbar, I truly do. You can always talk to me, no matter what. You don't have to be scared alone... I'm scared too, Xigbar. I couldn't lose you either, our little one wanted to see their father, both of them, I know this.." Roxas said finally."Tell how you feel, Xiggy."

"I..." Xigbar trailed off, curling closer to Roxas. "I just feel like we're gonna have a rough time 'til he's gone. I got the feelin' he had somethin' to do with your rape, 'cause Zexion ain't a bad guy, he's just emo..."

Roxas petted Xigbar's back gently, look one would do with a puppy. This was one of those rare moments... a moment of Xigbar's insecurity... Not just about Roxas, but about himself. Insecure...about his ability to protect roxas, his unborn child... Roxas was so close to Xigbar, but he had only seen Xigbar so uncertain once before, when the entire Organization almost found out about them. When would Xigbar realize, he mused to himself, that he didn't always have to protect him; He could fight. He found that his sniper would beat himself up if he didn't keep Roxas safe, if he did something that might jeapodize theire relationship.

"It's okay Xigbar... We'll be okay.." Roxas cooed softly."You have the strength to protect me."

Xigbar silently held Roxas' much smaller hand in his, using a scarred thmb to ghost over pale, supple flesh; Axel had to have something to do with his lover's rape... Zexion would just out of the blue rape someone for no reason.

"Thanks..." Xigbar saighed and sat up, shaking his head furiously. "I'm fine now, babe."

Roxas looked down below at the city; "The fireworks are over..." He stated.

"Seems so. Guess we better head on back." Xigbar stood, followed by Roxas. As they stepped through the portal, a cool blast of icy air hit them, a nice change in comparison to the Land of Dragon's summer heat; They were back in the infirmary room. The sniper's ears twitched when the soft sound of chatter caught on his ears.

"It sounds like Marluxia and Vexen..." Roxas stated, surprised. He though the scientist and the assasin hated each other; They certainly didn't sond like they were arguing...

"Shouldn't they be fightin'?" Xigbar asked, confused as Roxas.

The two stood at the doorway, peeking through the small window, though Xigbar had to lift Roxas up because he was so tiny; Roxas protested, saying he was indeed going to grow, it just hadn't hit yet. They gasped in unison as Vexen kissed Marluxia, gently holding him close. The two, unaware, broke the kiss, smiling at each other.

"Guess we can walk in on them do, do some justice..." Xigbar said, implying he wasn't just going to walk in on the drop of a hat, especially if they were kissing; He didn't need or want them mad at them.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Roxas piped up, making sure Vexen and Marluxia turned towards the door to notice their presence.

"Hey Vex." Xigbar greeted as he opened the door."S'up Marluxia."

"There you two are, I'm been looking for you." Vexen returned to his usual self."We need to talk."

"I guess I'll be going. See you later, Vexen." Marluxia turned and began to walk away, but a small hand grabbed his wrist.

"You don't have to go Marluxia...We know.." Roxas stated quietly."We saw from the door, but we didn't wanna interrupt you two..."

"I appreciate that...You won't tell?" Marluxia asked the small boy.

"Nope, neither will Xig."

"I guess we're all aware of the situation at hand between Xigbar, Roxas, and Axel?" Vexen asked the group as if they were some club, discussing daily matters.

"Yeah... Larxene doesn't like you Roxas..." Marluxia added.

"Axel?" Roxas groaned, raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"She can take him...We're not friends anymore..." Roxas said with a tone of saddness, but a arm wrapped around his shoulders: Xigbar.

"Vexen, Imma cut to the chase. I got a bad feelin' about Axel. If somethin' were to happen to me, take care of Roxas, you here me?" Xigbar ordered; It was more of a question, than a deirect order.

"Yes, Number _II_, I will. Marluxia, you also?" Vexen stated."You are both pregnant, so it will be easy to keep an eye on you all's pregnancy."

"You're pregnant?' Marluxia exclaimed."With...X-Xigbar, correct?"

"Yeah." Xigbar smiled to himself briefly, looking at Roxas'. "Xemnas don't know a damn thing... He'd have a freakin' cow if he knew..."

"Probably..." Vexen mused, pinching the bridge of his nose."I'm going to tell him that both Marluxia, Roxas, and I guess you included Xigbar, have all caught a virus with no known cure, so that he won't give you any missions... Xigbar, I know you want to protect Roxas, that's why I'm telling himk you caught the 'virus' also. Tomorrow, we are going to speak to Zexion. I believe he is hiding something..."

"Good." Xigbar smirked."Roxas, where are you gonna be?"

"Marluxia, is it okay if I stay with you?" Roxas asked.

"Of course, I have to tend to my garden tomorrow, so we can stay there." Marluxia responded with a smile; Roxas had never seen the assassin smile. He guess it was the same with him though, he really never smiled unless Xigbar was around, so Marluxia must smile when he's around Vexen.

"Well you two, it's late and we have much to do tomorrow. Before Xigbar and I go speak to Zexion, I wish to check on Roxas' pregnancy, along with yours, Marluxia," Vexen announced.

"Okay...I'm just glad I haven't throw up today..." Marluxia sighed.

"Neither have I.." Roxas said thoughtfully."I guess that's a good thing."

"Yep." Xigbar agreed."C'mon baby."

Xigbar lifted Roxas up and carried him into the infirmary door, shutting the door tightly.

"So they're together?" Marluxia asked softly."I suspect Xigbar is the father?"

"Correct," Vexen said."I hope Roxas will be okay, seeing as he has problems with Axel, Larxene, and being quite small..."

"Quite small?"

"Birth will take a much larger strain on his body..."

"I see..."

"Come on, off to bed," Vexen said, herding Marluxia towards their secret room, hidden in the wall. He pressed a button, and they strolled in before the door closed behind them, and the wall shifted back into place.


	11. Chapter 11

Demyx groaned as he fell onto his bed, huffing into the aqua blanket covering it. His mission went horribly! The Heartless tried to gang up and maul him, he didn't find the giant Heartless he was sent to eliminate, and on top of it all, Saix _had_ to chew his head off because it was _always his _fault the stupid Heartless didn't show up...

"Stupid Saix..." Demyx muttered wearily, pouting."At least Zexy is here...Hey! I'll go see Zexy!"

He sprung up, stretching and shaking his head to attempt to shake off some of the fatigue and bad karma; He hated missions... He always told Saix he wasn't cut out for manual labor.. but seeing Zexion always made him feel better, even more so now because the schemer was his boyfriend! Zexion was probably in his room or in the library reading a book like usual.. He grinned and skipped out of his room, heading to his boyfriend's, only a few doors down from his; Maybe Zexion would let him sleep over tonight... He needed a good sleep like he needed to play his sitar. As he aproached said room, he could barely hear hushed chattering flowing from behind the door. Demyx's eyes widened when he heard the distinctive voices of Zexion and...Axel? He learned against the door, faintly making out the words.

"...How far along is Roxas?..." Axel's voice.

"...2 months, 1 week...I haven't been able to..."

Demyx huffed and pressed his ear even closer to the cool door. Why were they talking about Roxas and his pregnancy?

"...Make...misscarriage...That'll do Xigbar in..."

"How...?" Demyx gasped at Zexion's voice; A miscarriage? What in Kingdom Hearts' name were they planning, if they were planning anything at all? He bit his lip in fear, and listened.

"I don't know...go read...books..." He heard Axel growl and huff."We got...less...seven months...If this doesn't work..."

"Then what?... Xigbar might...out..."

"I'll kill him...if it...to that. Remember, Demyx...know about..."

"I know...I won't say..." Zexion coughed and continued."What...if Vexen...anything?"

"I'll get rid...too."

"But Superior would...He would might...you then!"

"I'll...escape with Roxas...of that happens! But you'll...distract him...if it...to that."

'_Oh my god...' _Demyx cried to himself, horrified. He had to warn Roxas, Xigbar, _and _Vexen... He couldn't let Axel kill them! They were his friends, even Vexen... And how could Zexion agree to this with no objection and without any transgression... Demyx now realized how callous and coldhearted his schemer could be, even though unaware of the circumstances. He felt tears brim at his bright teal eyes and he clenched to teeth, willing the tears to keep away. Did Zexion realize if he went through with _whatever _the _hell _Axel was planning, that he would be ruining lives and murdering two people in _cold blood_, including one of his closest friends_...'They couldn't get away with this...' _Demyx thought, and the tears came. The man he loved, agreeing to potiential murder...For what? To think he fell in love with someone like this...Could their relationship end now? End, just because of Axel?

"Zexion..." Demyx let out a restrained sob...He didn't want Axel to hear him..That might make things even worse. He turned away, face hidden by his hands as he stumbled to his room. The aqua mage didn't remember closing the door as he all but collapsed onto his bed, sobbing softly; His repaired sitar appeared in his arms in a gust of ultramarine bubbles. Fingers caressed the strings randomly, sending offbeat twangs and cries into the room, symbolic of his current emotion. A dreadfully pained song filled the room, tempted with soft beats and strums mimicing instruments he didn't have. The melody launched into a metallic, electronic series of tones as his emotions hit a crescendo; It was amazing how his simple sitar, a Indian instrument, could command the sounds and notes of other musical instruments like pianos and drums, all to match his emotions; And Superior said(pounded into their brains)...that they didn't have hearts... If they truely didn't have hearts, then what in the _hell _was he _feeling_? Maybe he just found his faster, because he unmistakably felt the sudden agony when Zexion agreed to murder. The melody died off as tears pattered on the blue, polished wood; Someone was knocking on the door, and he knew exactly who it was...

"What..." Demyx croaked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. The murdering schemer himself hurried into the room, shutting the door before attending to his lovely water sprite who was crying his eyes out.

"God, Demyx, what's wrong? Are you...c-crying?" Zexion stuttered.

"Yes, I'm crying...Zexion.." Demyx hiccuped in anger, smacking Zexion's hand away from his face; He laid his sitar on his bed, standing to face the smaller schemer.

"W-Why are you being so secretive! What can't you tell me Zexion? Please, tell me what's _wrong!_" He felt all the words just erupt from his mind, and spill form his mouth in a angry jumble."Zexion..."

"Demyx, what d-do you m-mean?" Zexion gulped as a lie began to form. "Nothing's wrong..."

"That's a lie," Demyx cried."I heard you talking with Axel! Murder, really? What are going to do to Roxas and Xigbar? What did they ever do to you and Axel? I don't get it! D-Dammit!"

Zexion gasped; He had _never _heard Demyx curse, in fact, the sitarist hated cursing, though he never said anything when Xigbar or someone else like Luxord possibly, cursed; Or this angry... But if what Demyx said was true, he truly did hear him speaking with Axel..God, this could put a dent in the pyro's plan, which meant he would go for Demyx first...

"D-Demyx, you don't understand what's at stake!" Zexion responded with a strained cry of his own; He could praise Kingdom Hearts that Axel was on a mission, along with most of the Organization, and wouldn't hear this."I can't tell you, or else you'll get...hurt.. If you tell them..."

"Tell them what? Tell them that they're gonna be murdered and Roxas forced to elope with _Axel_?" Demyx shouted, clenching his fists. "Zexion, _how _could you go along with _this_? Roxas doesn't like Axel, at all! And what was that about forcing him to miscarriage? I talked to them, and told them you were sorry. It made _me _happy just watching how excited they were over having a baby! I can't _believe _you would plot with Axel to do this! I guess I lied to them when I said you were sorry, 'cause if you were, you wouldn't do this, right. Be honest with me!"

Zexion paused at the eraged Demyx, frowning and looking away. Demx said be honest, but, even if it meant damaging their relationship? It was damaged enough already simply with this fight, and Demyx finding out...but how could he keep his water mage quiet?

"I _am _sorry, Demyx, I truly am..." Zexion sighed."But the stakes are high, for us and for Roxas and Xigbar! What are I supposed to do? Let you get hurt?"

"Who's gonna hurt me? Axel..._" _Demyx sobbed, "_Or you?"_

Zexion stood motionless as Demyx ran out of his own room, teeth clenched tight as the tears dripped down his maudlin face. He didn't particularly care where he was running too, but he had to tell Roxas, Xigbar, and Vexen before it was too late... Maybe he could go see Marluxia first, since the assassin away let him into his prized garden, where he could talk to some of the plants... He opened and portal and ran through into the rose-colored walls; No one was there.

"Crap..." Demyx moaned, wiping red eyes."Maybe Vexen..."

He dashed through another portal, sniffing; Two sets of blue eyes, 1 of gold, and 1 of green stared at him with confusion.

"Did you see a freakin' ghost or somethin'?" Xigbar broke the silence with a joking question.

"No," Demyx shook his head."But I gotta tell you something! You're in danger, but...I don't know when..."

"We know that." Roxas said."What do you mean?"

"Axel and Zexion...are planning to make you miscarriage...Then, he was gonna kill Xigbar and Vexen and run away with Roxas! I heard them, I'm not lieing." Demyx panted, and the tears came again at the schemer's name."I tried to talk to Zexy, but he wouldn't listen or tell me anything! He said I'd get hurt...Why can't we be like you and Xigbar..."

There was a collective gasp from the group, and fearful glances passed along; Xigbar snarled and stood.

"I won't let that happen! I won't, fuckin' dammit! He ain't gonna hurt Roxas, you, or anyone! He'll have'ta go through me." Xigbar growled, experiencing the overwhelming urge to hold Roxas tight, and never let go.

"And he, through me also." Vexen gave a uncharacteristic snarl as he wrapped a arm around Marluxia, who merely shook his head, and frowned, thinking of his own unborn child...

"A miscarriage...Our baby.." Roxas muttered, shaking with rage."And to think I thought he was my _friend... _"

Axel was truly insane and completely callous to ignore the emotions between them, and fester his own corrupt desires and mania for Roxas...With no care or thought towards the lives he would either end or ruin, who might be traumatized, and who couldn't bare to see the light of day again.

"Zexion won't listen to me! Please!" Demyx pleaded, snorting as more tears leaked from his reddened eyes.

"Fucking damn straight. I'mma go _beat _some sense into him. I bet Axel's the one that made him rape Roxas," Xigbar gave a demonic smirk as he cracked his knuckles, but a call turned his attention.

"We don't know that, though evidence speaks and violence isn't the answer, yet," Vexen stated, looking his green orbs with Xigbar's infuriated golden one. "Violence will eventually, and sadly, come. But right now, we need to focus on Zexion and Demyx's problem. Axel can come later. If he's truly going to go along with whatever schemes Axel has, including the one Demyx here was terrified about, we need to get to him first. Axel won't bend to us, but Zexion might, with reason. Okay, Xigbar?"

"Fine..." Xigbar grumbled, settling down slightly. He looked down at a speechless Roxas, beautiful face hidden in his hands. A soft sob eminated from his angel, and he pulled him close, clenching his teeth as Roxas' tiny body was crushed in a hug. "Roxas..."

"It'll be okay, Xigbar..." Roxas murmured."Me, you, our baby, everyone'll be okay..."

"Yeah..." Xigbar sighed.

Demyx felt another wave of tears brim as he watched Roxas and Xigbar; Why couldn't Zexion and he be like them?

"Xigbar, I sugest we go talk with Zexion immediantly." Vexen announced.

"Right. I''ll be back in a bit Roxy." Xigbar gave Roxas a long kiss on those soft, rosy lips of his before standing. The shorter scientist called up a portal, and he followed Xigbar through.

"Zexy..." Demyx sniffed.

Xigbar watched Zexion gasp as he strolled into the schemer's room, sneering in disdain and anger, standing aside to let Vexen in.

"Uh..um..X-Xigbar! Hello..and Vexen too..." Zexion stuttered, and a jumble of words. He subconciously stood, and inched away as Xigbar advanced on him, followed by Vexen; Both them looked furious to no end...

"Shut the fuck up, and sit." Xigbar commanded.

"Alright," Zexion dropped onto his bed without another word, refusing to make eye contact with the inraged men. He could feel their gazes sizing him up, what he might know, what he _does _know..

"What the fuck do you know?" Xigbar abruptly demanded; Zexion was correct.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Zexion stuttered.

"Don't you, 'What do you mean' me, you fucktard. You know damn well what I'm gettin' at. About me, Roxas, your _plan _with that goddamn pyro!" Xigbar snarled, about three second from putting a bullet in Zexion's head.

"Xigbar, calm down. I don't think we'll get anything out of him with you growling and shouting at him," Vexen explained as if the schemer wasn't even in the room."So...what do you know, Zexion?"

"Um..." Zexion trailed off, terrified. God, Demyx _must _have told them s_omething..._ Maybe even all he knew! If Axel were to find out he told Xigbar and Vexen about their plans, even though it was against his will, Axel would kill them all... but there was no telling what he would do to Demyx. Should he tell them, or keep quiet? God, if he didn't say anything, Xigbar was going to beat the shit out of him... "...Alot."

"Well that's a fuckin' great answer, that tells us everything..." Xigbar sneered, voice positively _dripping _with pure sarcasm. "Get yer shit straight."

"Start with Axel's current plans," Vexen sighed, pinching the bridge his nose. "What's he going to do next?"

"Alright...He was planning on making Roxas miscarriage because he doesn't want Roxas pregnant with Xigbar's child, but that's all I know!" He lied through his teeth. All he could do was lie at this point..."Has Demyx told you anything?"

"'Course he has, told us that Axel was planning on that. then killin' me 'n Vexen like we're some fuckin' animals and Roxas is justa prize!" Xigbar yelled, clenching his fists.

"That's not true!" Zexion insisted in a lie."Axel was going to do that, but Superior would find out, so it wouldn't work! He hasn't said anything else, so I don't know!"

"You're lieing!" Xigbar shouted.

"So Demyx was lieing?" Vexen said with reproach, ignoring the sniper's outburst. The sitarist was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and devout in what he thought he heard. Even through a door, what was said was clear; Either Zexion himself was lieing or Demyx didn't hear the end of the conversation. It was hard to go through with either answer, since their were no witnesses nor evidence to suggest that Axel wouldn't murder them; He certainly wasn't above murdering a innocent, unborn child, so blameworthy men should have less on his mawkish conscious...; How bloodthirsty and ignorant. For a long time, all they did was stand, and gaze at each other before Zexion spoke up.

"He wasn't lieing, but Axel decided against that. I don't know what he's going to do next..." Zexion cried, restive and distraught. Kingdom Hearts, if Axel foudn out he told them this...Or they found out he was lieing, and that Axel's plan _was _to assasssinate them...Only, when would he have the chance to do it? Superior hadn't been keen on sending two members on a single mission, and Xigbar was constantly with Roxas...

Xigbar sneered and turned away, whispering to Vexen.

"I don't trust the lil' fucker. Somethin' ain't right, dude." Xigbar murmured, snarling softly.

"I agree, he seems to be hiding something. I believe we should leave him be, for now. You intimidating him might have something to do with it." Vexen said quietly.

"Me? I can't help it..." Xigbar huffed.

"Treat this like a detective's case. Divorce yourself from emotion around the suspect, you might evoke negative reactions, lieing, or nothing at all except denial. It's fine to be emotional around Roxas or myself, but in this, keep your calm, or somone could use it against you in a situation. Axel could very well do this." Vexen explained, staring Xigbar in the eye."Do this for Roxas, for yourself and your child."

Xigbar blinked slowly in the face of Vexen's sincerity, and weighty statement; The scientist was right... He had to calm down, or else Zexion wouldn't talk at all...This was for all of them: Especially Roxas and their baby.

"Yeah, man. You're right.." Xigbar responded slowly after a long moment of thought, frowning.

"Good, We should leave now and interrogate him another time. Demyx might shed some more light, since I believe Zexion may be lying..." Vexen said, and he called up and portal; The two left just as abruptly as they came, leaving Zexion to clutch his chest and sigh.

"Xigbar, you're back." Xigbar felt himself smile sincerely when the bright face of Roxas stared up at his.

"Yeah..." Xigbar flopped down on the hospital bed next to Roxas, kissing his blond's cheeck softly, breathing in his scent.

"What did Zexion say?" Demyx said softly, looking downcast, but a hand on his shoulder made him look up.

"It'll be okay..." Marluxia said.

"That he didn't know nothin'...He said that what you heard was true, but Axel decided against it..Lieing piece of shit..." Xigbar grumbled as Roxas nuzzled the crook of his neck; He chuckled briefly as his keyblade wielder struck a ticklish spot of his neck.

"He did?" Demyx sighed."I know what I heard...I..don't think- Ugh, I just don't know anymore..."

"But did you listen to their entire conversation?" Vexen queried.

"No, I started crying when I heard they were gonna try and kill you guys...Then I ran, but a few minutes later, Zexion came into my room.."

"I see..." Vexen mused."There could be possibly truth in what Zexion says. Emotion and 'gut feelings' may tell us otherwise...But we have nothing to go on. Demyx didn't listen to the whole conversation, and there were no witnesses to the rest of the conversation. At this point, anything could go...Axel and Zexion could go with this plan, or do something we have no knowledge of...It's best at this point to ascertain our options if he indeed plans on murdering us, then going for Roxas."

"Zexion said of I said anything...I was gonna get hurt? What did he mean?" Demyx asked softly, staring at Vexen with teal orbs alive with fear.

"Possibly that Axel may come for you. I doubt Zexion would hurt you, if he did warn you not to talk."

"So...Axel is who made Zexion rape me..." Roxas said.

"He's the only suspect, and has evidence against him, so for now we can say yes." Vexen sighed, turning towards Demyx."Your punishment for talking Zexion warned about, may warrant a situation like Roxas'."

"You mean..." Demyx gulped,"Rape?"

"Possibly," Vexen said with a air of saddness, at a lost for words. "I'm sorry to..."

"No, Vexy. It's fine." Demyx nodded slowly, "I rather...Have you be, y'know, open. I understand...I just don't know..if I'll be able to forgive Zexion, even if all of this was to save me from Axel..."

"Demyx..." Roxas pronounced his name carefully."One day I think you will...What happened isn't your fault."

"I believe he's right." For the first time since Demyx arrived, Marluxia spoke up."But what about Larxene?"

"What about the bitch?" Xigbar asked, scoffing.

"She's may be out for Roxas also, since she has a grudge against him for 'stealing Axel'..." Marluxia rolled his eyes."She never could understand that Axel didn't like her. I had to agree with her, or else she was going to electricute me..."

"I see..." Vexen understood; Larxene might've killed Marluxia, but most likely their child. He saw that his boyfriend wouldn't say aloud, Zexion could be watching which meant more information for Axel, more possible blackmail. "We should ignore her for now, since she has no plans we know of, and no information of our situation."

"As long as she don't touch _my _Roxy, I don't care either way." Xigbar huffed, pulling Roxas close.

"What if she got with Axel?" Demyx asked. "That's double trouble..."

"Won't matter. If I gotta, I'll hafta kill 'em both." Xigbar said with confidence, staring at Roxas, who was completely silent."Roxas?"

The latter stared up at him with fearful blue orbs, motuh parted slighty and Xigbar couldn't help but stare at those rosy lips, supple skin, and soft locks. His hand raised and found it's way to the back of Roxas' neck, massaging as he pulled his lover as close as he could.

"It'll be okay...I know you're scared.." Xigbar murmured, stroking Roxas back, trailing down his spine with a finger."I'm scared too...But Imma protect us all.."

"Y-yeah..." Roxas whispered.

"Roxas..Thanks." Demyx gave a tiny smile as he twiddled his thumbs absentmindedly, "All of you guys."

"Heh, we're friends. What else we supposed to do? Gotta stick together." Xigbar stated, almost talking to himself, as if to convince himself of this fact. Even when you didn't have hearts, was it truly that hard not to instictually feel? Not to even have friends? Maybe they did have hearts, Because the group certainly felt the weight of the situation balancing on their shoulders as they tried so hard to merely live as Somebodies.

XxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxXxX

Larxene gave a inward cheer as she spied Axel sauntering through the halls, alone and appearently, _bored. _She might finally be able to convince him to have some.._fun_ with her, take the pyro's mind off the damnable blond... She gave a devilish snicker as she adjusted her cropped blond hair, smoothing any stray hairs and unzipped her cloak just enough to expose her navel, and smooth, supple skin. She casually strolled around the corner she hid behind, until she came into contact with Axel, falling squarely onto his chest as intended.

"Hey, watch where your going..." Axel trailed off, scratching the nape of his neck nervously as his teal orbs locked with Larxene's blue, trailing down to where her coat exposed her stomach jsut enough to be seductive. "Woah..Larxene.."

"'Woah' what?" She smirked like a cat, pawwing his coat with a finger. "Like what you see? I didn't mean to fall on..._you._"

She was so close, he could nearly _taste _the sweet, scarlet colored lipstick masking her plump lips, and he breathed slowly_; 'No man could resist me when I'm like this..' _She thought to herself as she inched even closer to his lanky form, running a finger up his chest secductively.

"Uh...um.." Axel stuttered, at a loss for words. She certainly was sexy and attractive...It was a complete different vibe and look compared to his object of obssession, Roxas. Curving hips and soft breasts consealed by dark leather, with round lips and ass... He gulped subconsiously as heat rushed to his face and crotch; Axel exhaled slowly as electric blue orbs enticed and tantalized him into following her every move...God, what would Roxas think if he saw him like this, swooning over the Savage Nymph... The blond would probably sneer and berate him for his tastes, if he had any besides the latter; Larxene was sadistic, and there was no telling what she did in public...let alone in bed, with all the fetishes.

"Need...anything?" Larxene murmured."I can provide..."

"I...um...uh..I gotta...go?" Axel muttered sheepishly as he pushed Larxene off of himself, straightening his cloak as he stood.

"Dammit!" Larxene exclaimed suddenly, "It's Roxas, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah..." Axel admitted as he sighed in defeat."I'm mean, you're sexy and cute as hell..."

"Why don't you forget about him?" Larxene offered with a scoff, zipping her coat down.

"I just...can't. He's the only one for me." Axel sighed.

"Well, there are other damn fish in the sea, y'know. It's obvious he doesn't liek you anyways. Only a complete _idiot,_" Larxene snarled, sneering at Axel, who merely sighed again and shrugged."Couldn't get that."

"I'll make him fall for me. We'll be idiots in love, I guess." Axel demeanor changed to one with a scathing tone as he stared down at the slighty shorter, irritated blond woman with angry teal orbs.

"Good luck with that, " Larxene said with mock cheer, sarcasm evidence as she smoothed her attemnae back so they flopped back forward in the perfect position; It seemed her affection was possibly dieing for the pyro... "You'd have better luck making Saix or Lexaeus fall for you than with the blond. Poor, poor unrequited love... Sounds like the books I read."

"S-shut up! You wouldn't know! Unrequited my ass..." Axel exclaimed suddenly, blushing with anger.

"Oh, I would." Larxene stated, staring away from Axel, blue orbs saddened; She didn't want him to see, he couldn't understand because he was too stupid to realize Roxas would never love him. "I know it _all too well."_

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. When are you going to _get _that Roxas _does not_ love you, and if you're the one who's been doing all this stuff, I don't blame him."

"What stuff?"

"When Roxas was screaming, I'm not stupid. He was raped, you don't scream like that unless you're on a stake, and someone's going to burn you to death." Larxene sneered.

"Oh really? Must be those sucky romance books... 'Cause I didn't do anything, bitch."

"Maybe, but at least it serves it purpose. I can still dream of what can come when I get my heart. I'm not that much of a heartless bitch, even if I am sadistic." A smirk and a scowl met each other.

"Sure..."

Larxene stared at Axel with a mix of pity and irritation. "Cut the crap and man up."

She strolled away without another word, scoffing as Axel crossed his arms, furious. She could almost imagine him thinking, 'He will too love me' or 'If only Xigbar wasn't here.'; It was sad, when one thought about it. Unrequited love was daunting and depressing even in the hands of ruthless figures.

"Larxene..." She heard Axel call behind her.

"What?" She snarled.

"Look, I'm...I'm sorry..."

She turned at Axel's apology, raising a eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I am...I'm just stressed. I shouldn't have said some of that stuff..." Axel sighed in defeat, halfway lieing.

"Yeah." Larxene acknowledged the fact with a smirk.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"If you go on a date with me."

"Alright.."


End file.
